To Settle the Score
by Spaz913
Summary: Conqueror story. Xena returns as Caesar's empress in search of revenge. Callisto is in league with Najara on the crusade, and when Ares directs them toward Rome a certain slave girl gets thrown into an unlikely situation. XG
1. Part One: Chapter 1

AN: Currently in the process of editing. Working on Part Two now. :) Please excuse any lack of line breaks between segments, haven't quite remembered everything that does and does not work as a line break in doc manager on . Read, review, and enjoy.

_**To Settle The Score**_

_"For now, I don't mind playing whore to Caesar, because in the end, he'll be the one fucked."_

**Part One **

Scars

**Chapter One**

_**x.x.x  
**_

"Mmm... Xena..." The emperor of Rome barely mustered a smirk up at his empress as she slid off him and collapsed onto the sheets at his side. Xena's chest heaved and a pleased smile played at her lips. Caesar's eyes wandered low, down the warrior's body, from her strong jaw line, to her neck and then to a collar bone glistening with sweat-begging for his kiss-finally to her heaving chest, where he found tempting pink nipples urging his flame. Up and down, up and down, with the ever so slight shake of her breath to disturb the hypnotizing pattern, until his mouth watered and a burning desire in his stomach rapidly descended beneath the sheets. Caesar ducked his head to take the temptation into his mouth, but Xena forced him away.

"Caesar, are you never sated?" Xena shook herself from his hands and cut his gaze, plopping over to face away from him. Caesar swept aside the black locks of hair covering her back. Scars etched themselves into permanency from her shoulders down to her tailbone, bearing meaning and beauty, the lines of a life fully conquered.

"I never thought someone with an, 'appetite', such as yourself would complain," he bargained, laying wet kisses across her shoulders with every word. When he reached her neck, she swiftly refused him with a bat of her hand and a shift of the covers above her shoulders.

"Guess not even my 'appetite'," she smiled at the word, "can combat Morpheus."

Displeased, Caesar backed away. This was not the first time he was left to visit a whore after one of these encounters. He slipped out of the bed and into his night pants, then without a word to the door.

Xena grinned as he did and stopped him before he was gone. "What?" she called, "no cuddles?"

Caesar growled and slammed the door behind him, leaving the warrior princess in peace to finish the job the emperor always left incomplete.

Caesar laid at the private dining table before dawn with Brutus, discussing strategies and the like—none of which interested Gabrielle, the slave girl, a few paces away. Only a few moons had passed since she was captured outside her village, and in truth, she was not feeling the least bit worried about being enslaved in Rome.

She was set to be married at Summer Solstice, to some brute from her childhood. Nice man, gentle, kind, and completely in love with her… but she wanted adventures! To tell them; to live them. So she ran away, only to be snatched outside of her village by slave traders before she could make any significant distance.

Gabrielle glanced down at her raggedy peasant clothes and sighed. She had planned her escape to be a bit more graceful, but, either way, she was out of Potedeia. Now all she had to do was find a way out of Rome.

Another slave girl who had been badly beaten by one of the emperor's men nudged her. Gabrielle turned around. A bowl and cup in hand, the girl motioned to Caesar. "Can you take this to him?"

An array of gashes swept from her face to her shoulders. Gabrielle smiled sympathetically and nodded. "Sure."

The other girl smiled weakly, and bowed her head in thanks.

When the girl walked away, Gabrielle checked around her, right-left, and hastily spit into Caesar's milk. That'll show him, she thought with a smile, but her smiled swiftly faded when she felt a strong presence at her back. She spun around to find the emperor himself glaring down his nose at her. Though her heartbeat raged, she kept up her composure. She bowed her head and offered him the bowl and drink. "I was just bringing you your breakfast, Emperor."

Caesar quirked an eyebrow and pushed the offer away. "I can see that." He took a step closer, and Gabrielle winced when he yanked the cup from her hand. He twirled the liquid inside the cup around, the same as Poseidon would to the ocean when brewing a storm. "And I suppose your spit is the special ingredient?"

"Oh, haha, well you see… ahem… Emperor," Gabrielle staled, each thought barely finished before spoken into words. "You must mean the egg yolk they added to the milk—hah, more protein ya know. Always important to—"

Caesar seized the girl's face in his hand to stop her rambling. He purposefully knocked the plate of food from her hands and threw Gabrielle to the marble floor. "Girl, you realize what you've done is punishable by any means I decree, do you not?"

Gabrielle glared up at the man who claimed to be her better. She considered her punishment… a beating… a moment she had lived a hundred times in the last few moons. Each time did get a little easier. Before she could recover enough of herself to even wipe the yolk from her cheeks, one of Caesar's men scrambled her way.

Brutus tore through the crowd of slaves that gawked down at the girl. "Caesar, is this really—"

The emperor silenced him with a wave of his hand. "Not now Brutus." He snapped his fingers and three guards came down from their posts at the door. Caesar poured the full glass of milk over Gabrielle's hair and face. Torn at the seams, her clothes nearly fell from her body and her ragged, and a thick layer of milk coated her already matted hair.

"Filth."

One of the guards ripped the back of her shirt down the center, exposing her unscathed skin beneath.

"No!" Gabrielle struggled against him until the other guard appeared with a knife that he swiftly put to her throat. Tears came streaming forth from her eyes as the man's filthy hands gripped at her neck, while another guard unhooked a whip from his belt.

On-looking servants cringed as he drew it over his head, anticipating the crack.

The room fell into an eerie silence as the guards awaited Caesar's command. In that same instant, Gabrielle peered up and caught eyes with Brutus, her pleading gaze compelling him to help her.

"Caesar!" Brutus broke in. "She's just a young girl!"

Caesar scowled. "An insolent young girl, Brutus. She must be dealt due punishment."

"But Caesar—" he argued, taking a glance down at the pitiful girl at the emperor's feet, "Mercy?"

The emperor glanced back at his supposed "right hand." Brutus' loyalty to him was a quality Caesar highly valued; it would bring many more to his side. He stared down at the slave girl on her hands and knees before him, milk dripping down her face. "Alright Brutus," he clapped his hands, and the guards moved away, "Mercy."

Gabrielle's eyes shot up in utter amazement. In all the years she spent reading of tyrannical rulers such as Caesar, she had never come across one word that even implied mercy.

Brutus adjusted himself and nodded proudly. "Yes, Caesar."

Gabrielle stared up at her master, hope gleaming in her eyes.

"No, that doesn't mean I've spared you." He idly traced his thumb over his chin and smirked, his eyes drowning with pride at his next words. "No... I have the perfect use for you."


	2. Part One: Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**x.x.x  
**

Dawn. The time of day that was most beautiful: Xena's only time to relax and steel herself for another day of planned submission. In Chin, a land she ruled with Lao Ma, she had learned many a virtue and it was taking the practice of nearly every single one to keep her vengeful spirit from prematurely slicing off Caesar's head. No, she had come back from Chin for a purpose greater than Caesar's death: avenging Lao Ma. Killing Caesar, one piece at a time.

This was the only way to do it.

She would take Rome's entire army east, conquering Asia Minor as she went, and take vengeance on all that had opposed her, including those that had stripped her of her powers when the death of Lao Su was discovered. She would take rule over the kingdom of Chin, and be the first woman the people followed, either through fear or through respect. As empress, she had access to all things Caesar, but not all things Rome.

Soon enough, she soothed herself with a nod, soon enough.

"Patience," came a voice from behind her.

Xena's grin grew as she slowly glanced over her shoulder to greet the God of War. "Ares."

"That's what Lao Ma used to say, wasn't it?" Ares asked. "Heh, I have to say, I was surprised when I heard the news about you Xena: ruling over Chin as Lao Ma's 'Warrior Princess'." He smacked his lips and walked so he was leaning his back into the railing, next to where her feet were propped.

"Mmhmm…" Xena yawned dramatically.

"But..." He idly traced his forefinger from her ankle to mid-calf, and back. "I was even more surprised, heck, even—" he snapped his fingers a few times to produce several sparks, "—shocked, to hear that you'd shacked up with good ol' Caesar... again. I thought you would be out avenging Lao Ma by now… but no, here you are, playing whore in Rome. Then I thought, 'come to avenge your honor?', but no again; Caesar would be dead already if that was the case. So, I decided to pay you a visit, find out what you're really planning."

He stopped his tracings on her leg, and shot his eyes up to meet her own. "Where's the glory, Xena?"

Xena pulled her legs down from the railing. "Glory, Ares?"

"Oh, come on. You don't expect me to believe you're just going to stay here and play good little empress to Caesar forever, do you?"

"And, why not?" The warrior princess stood up and turned away from the god. "I really love him, Ares."

Ares approached her from behind, resting a commanding hand on her waist, while another trailed up her arm to her shoulder, "I think I know you better than that..." and his lips landed where his hand stopped, at the up curve between her neck and shoulder.

Xena stiffened slightly but did not resist. "I have no reason to tell you anything."

The god wrapped his arm around her waist and drew her to him, breathing low in her ear, "I can give you a reason."

The warrior jerked away. She was getting sick of men assuming she wanted their embrace. "You can't give me what you don't have, Ares. No deal."

He licked his lips. "What in Tartarus could you desire that's out of my reach? I'm the God of War."

She paused in a moment of silent contemplation. War, indeed. He might have instigated bloodlust, which she relished in, but now even bloodlust was becoming a distraction. Besides, she did not need a war, yet. "What do you want out of this, Ares?"

He smirked and sat down in her abandoned chair. "I want us—as we were before Borias, Caesar, Lao Ma, or Chin. I want my warrior princess back. The woman that I trained."

Xena gave him a backward glance over her shoulder, allowing her eyes to linger in his for a moment. "There will never be an 'us,' Ares. Never was."

The God of War clenched his jaw. "You've never denied me, Xena."

"Everyone's gotta start somewhere, I suppose."

He approached her threateningly. "Take my offer."

She closed the distance between their lips until she could taste the power in his breath. "You lost your hold on me years ago, Ares." She licked his lips sloppily with a laugh. "No deal."

"I made you, Xena," he trailed the tip of his forefinger down her cheek and over her bottom lip, "and I can destroy you."

Xena took his hand away from her face, but held onto it for a moment. "Oh, Ares, I'm counting on it."

The God of War laughed devilishly and backed away. "My offer stands, for now. Think about it," he said, and then vanished.

**x.x.x**

This is going to be worse than death... I'm going to be beaten, and I'm going to be raped and... oh, Gods, I'm going to be raped! Curse my perfect skin and my young buttocks, was all Gabrielle could think as Caesar and his men escorted her up the stairs to his very own imperial suite. She could hear Lila's words now "well, it could have been worse Gabrielle. He is the emperor of Rome, after all."

Gabrielle's eyes darted all around. There must be an escape. They reached the highest part of the building, with inlaid floors and works of art set on the walls of the gloriously decorated hall; the imperial suite was sure to be close now. It was far too high up to escape through a window, and far too guarded of an area to make a successful run. Surely if she did that Caesar would have no objections to killing her, but would that be worse than being raped and beaten by him first? Her stomach tied in sick knots thinking of letting Caesar's hands, mouth, or... other extremities, anywhere near her.

The party came to a halt in front of a large double-door. Its heavy dosing of gold stood a testament to Caesar's lust for power and his ever-expressive pride. Caesar waved his hand to dismiss one of the guards, who nodded, and parted with a bow.

He whispered directions to Gabrielle.

"You want me to say what... emperor? May I ask w—?"

"You heard me, now do as I say," Caesar said, but before the slave girl could get another objection from her lips, the door was opening, and a woman stood in his wake, a woman who did not look at all pleased to have been interrupted.

Gabrielle furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Meet my empress: Xena, of Rome," Caesar said, nodding to Xena.

Xena's cold blue glare hit Gabrielle speechless. "Empress?" Why would Caesar be leading her to his empress as a punishment? This strange turn of events forced another unpleasant thought into her head. What if both of them were going to rape her, as some type of kinky, almighty emperor and empress tag-team? She shuddered at the thought, but Caesar did not give her much time to mull it over.

He kicked the slave girl to the floor. "Well?"

Gabrielle looked up at her empress, and said, her voice uncertain, "I am here to give you..." She glanced back at her emperor, who nodded with a glare. She looked back up at her empress, never meeting her gaze full on. "I am here to give you... cuddles, empress."

Caesar smirked over the girl at Xena. "Just as previously requested."

Xena stiffened her jaw and eyed the slave girl. "Is that so?"

"Well, you know how I would do anything for you." Gabrielle missed Caesar's sarcasm, but she understood his next words perfectly. "Have fun with your new toy—oh, I mean, handmaiden, my empress."

Xena forced a smile, allowing only the slightest bit of irritation slip through. "Of course, my emperor. I am sure I can make good use of her."

Caesar motioned for his guard to stay and watch over them, and then he smiled, bowed slightly, and exited down the hallway.

Gabrielle remained on the floor, her mind running crazy with ideas of what was going to happen next.

After a few moments, when Caesar was long out of earshot, Xena pulled the slave girl onto her feet and tossed her into the room, completely ignoring the single guard still standing at the door. "Well, you must've done something pretty bad, girl. It takes a lot for Caesar to send a slave to me. He usually just kills them. Of course, that's always seemed like a waste of a dinar to me."

Gabrielle, taking her empress' statement as a question, answered, "I spit in his food, empress."

There was a pause, and Gabrielle thought for sure she heard her empress laugh under her breath. "Oh really? Well, there will be none of that here." Xena bent low before her, her stern demeanor returning. "Understood?"

The most Gabrielle could do was stare back, her nerves shaken. She backed down and sunk her head. Before she could even muster a nod of agreement, Xena had grabbed her by her shirt and was on one knee in front of her.

"I said, is that understood?" Xena demanded. Gabrielle imagined this is what it would have been like to have a stern mother. But her empress's scolding wouldn't frighten her further, this type of treatment just made her angry.

Gabrielle kept her head down, the power of Xena's close presence washing over her. She clenched her teeth and uttered an equally stern, "of course, empress," in response.

"Good, because I will kill you for such an offense," her empress replied, seemingly satisfied. She released Gabrielle and stood. "Caesar does have impeccable timing though; I was just about to bathe."

Gabrielle did not make a move, or respond in anyway, unaware that she was missing her cue.

The empress released an aggravated sigh and turned back around. "I know you must be new to this, but that doesn't mean you can slack off, girl."

"My name is—"

Xena's hand shot out and clutched the girl's cheeks in a tight grip. "I don't care to know your name."

Gabrielle nodded. "Yes empress."

Her empress smiled, "good. Now go warm me a bath, girl," and with that threw her backward so she stumbled onto the floor.

The guard at the door spoke up. "Empress, would you like me to beat her?"

Xena addressed the guard through a dark facade. "That won't be necessary. I like to do all the beatings myself. You may report back to Caesar."

"Yes empress."


	3. Part One: Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**x.x.x  
**

When in the company of her empress alone, Gabrielle realized that their relationship differed, and it was for the better. Despite this development, the slave girl kept her distance, barely even glancing up as she entered into the bathing room. Xena did not turn away as she undressed, but simply allowed her robe to fall from her shoulders. Gabrielle got up from her spot next to the bath, gathered the crumpled robe into her arms, and laid it out on the drying board nearby. She looked back to her empress and watched as she lowered herself into the water. Her empress' waist length black hair stuck a violent contrast with her creamy skin, and this coupled with her proud countenance and striking features to make any argument against the empress' beauty moot.

When Xena had completely immersed herself into the tub, her body immediately deflated, succumbing to the intoxicating embrace of the steamy water.

Thinking her presence unnecessary, Gabrielle turned to leave, but a firm voice stopped her. "No, girl: Stay. I'll let you wash up when I've finished."

"Yes, empress." She stood still for a moment, her back still to Xena. Then the idea that she was missing another cue occurred to her and she impulsively offered her service. "Would you like me to wash your back for you then, empress? Or I could tell you a story to occupy the time."

Without a word, Xena reached around, gathered her black locks to the side, and swept them out of the way. "The story won't be necessary, girl." A closer examination of her empress' back startled her. Scars etched themselves into her creamy skin like harsh memories lashed in by an unrelenting hand. She sensed that by touching them she would be overstepping a boundary that her empress had yet to grant her access to cross. Though unknowing of what the best action should be, she decided it was best to act without keeping her empress waiting any longer. Dipping the sea sponge into the hot water, she lathered it with soap, and then began to glide it gently across her empress' back.

"Don't be weary of the scars, girl. The wounds were only painful upon infliction. They're fine now."

The words served to reassure Gabrielle's movements and this gradually built into a confidence in her strokes. Xena stretched, cracking her neck and shoulders. Gabrielle winced.

"Empress?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like me to help you with that? I mean, I've read some books on healing. Perhaps—"

"A massage would be helpful, yes," her empress replied.

Gabrielle smiled at the chance to show off her talents. She let the sea sponge float away and proceeded to knead her hands into her empress' strong back. Xena winced at the girl's grip and rolled her eyes.

Gabrielle felt her empress tense and asked, "Something wrong, empress?"

Xena sighed and slid her shoulders away. "Girl, did your father happen to be a sailor?"

"Um, no, empress. He's a—"

"Oh, I wonder where a pretty girl like you would get hands like that from then," Xena said, her face deadpan.

Gabrielle was perplexed, but did not ask. Her empress was proving to be more of an amusement than she had anticipated. Perhaps there was hope that one day she could breech the barriers between them. "Yes... empress."

Xena ducked her head under the surface of the water a last time, pushed her hair back out of her face, and emerged bare from the tub. Gabrielle hastily wrapped a towel around her.

Gabrielle smiled in spite of herself. "Maybe I'll get the hang of this whole handmaiden thing after all."

Xena smiled plainly."Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

Gabrielle smiled in response, her arms still on the towel that now held her empress. She caught Xena's gaze unintentionally for a moment, and when it lingered, she averted her eyes. Yet, her empress' stare continued to press into her. She shot her eyes up again, as if to question her. Why was she staring so intensely?

Suddenly Gabrielle realized that her empress' eyes weighed heavy in sympathy… something Gabrielle had not seen since she was captured, and somehow, it disturbed her. She cowered under Xena's examination, locking her eyes away, as if it would stop the influx of nervous fire from tap-dancing its way to her heart.

"Go ahead and clean yourself up and join me in my chamber when you're ready."

"Yes, empress."

When Xena did not immediately leave, Gabrielle tried to busy herself by preparing the bath. Her empress observed her curiously. "Something the matter, girl?"

Gabrielle glanced back at her empress, her eyes retreating, and her mouth refusing to answer.

"You were so eager to speak earlier. Say something."

"Yes empress, there is something wrong." The slave girl paused, not sure how to phrase herself. "I've... well, I've heard things about you—a lot of things. Things that have disturbed me."

Xena nodded, knowingly. She replaced her towel with her robe and nonchalantly said, "Just as you were supposed to, girl. But don't worry: I'm not going to rape you. In fact, I'm not even going to touch you, just as long as you do something for me."

Gabrielle dreaded what the request would be. "Yes?"

"When you leave this room you do not speak of me. Do not mention that I allow you to wash after me. Do not say a word that would even imply that I sympathize for you."

Gabrielle was taken aback and her face illustrated her confusion. "Excuse me, empress? I don't understand."

"You don't have to understand. Just tell everyone you wish you were dead." With that, the empress turned and exited.

Gabrielle opened her mouth to protest but Xena silenced her.

"And don't even think of questioning me. You wouldn't want to make me angry, now would you?"

Gabrielle slowly shook her head, and satisfied, her empress exited. Gabrielle mulled over her thoughts in the bath as the soft sea sponge worked through the weeks of grime built up since her "escape" from Potedeia. Maybe everything she had heard about Caesar's empress was false, to a certain degree. Why would she want to make such a horrible reputation for herself? Does she want to be hated? The thought struck her, hitting a violent chord in her heart, like a feeling she had long forgotten had sparked again to the surface. Shaking off the revere, she removed herself from the tub, and then dressed in the clothes her empress had laid out for her. They were made out of imported cotton by their touch, and hung off her body like the expansive branches of a willow tree. Empress-hand-me-downs. "Well, better than peasant clothing," she mumbled to herself.

Xena reappeared in the doorway, this time fully clothed. "Better be. That's Egyptian cotton you're wearing."

"Well, throw me in the Nile and call me Cleopatra."

This time Xena did not hide her smile. Gabrielle caught her empress' eyes for a moment and was suddenly inspired. "You should smile more often, empress. It lights up your eyes," she began, an air of wonderment in her voice, "like moon beams reflecting off the Mediterranean."

This seemed to rattle Xena's demeanor and it ever so quickly came unglued. Her smile instantly fled, and she spewed out the first topic that entered her mind. "So, I get the impression you like poetry," she replied awkwardly.

Gabrielle's face brightened. Her empress was initiating a conversation? She was all to honored to answer. "I always have. Since I was a child, I've wanted to travel, telling stories wherever I went. Back in my village though, that wasn't going to happen. And, when my father decided to marry me off—well, that's when I left."

Xena seemed to be contemplating this.

"And I was a good distance from Potedeia when the Romans caught me."

"Potedeia… I haven't heard of that place in a long time," Xena said, a nostalgic tone to her voice. "If you're from Greece, then those weren't Romans that caught you and brought you into this life. It was a warlord named Draco." Xena paused and shook her head.  
I rode with him at one time, after I left my life in Amphipolis."

Gabrielle scoffed. "Nice guy."

Xena wiggled her eyebrows at the girl. "You don't know the half of it."

Why her empress told her this, Gabrielle was unsure, but she was vastly intrigued to hear more. "Why did you—"

"And you never will."

Gabrielle was disappointed and sighed, but went on, "not long after that I was on a ship—oh, and let me tell you, do I ever hate ships!"

Xena, forgetting her previous mistake, smiled again.

Gabrielle saw the smile on her empress' face and froze, turning away from her.

"Does your empress' smiling frighten you, girl?" she asked, taking an step closer.

Please don't call me 'girl', was Gabrielle's thought. The word was drenched in dominance and if there was one thing she hated more than anything, it was being controlled. "No, my empress' smiling makes me happy."

"Then why do you turn away, girl?"

Please don't call me 'girl', she thought again. "Because I want my empress to keep smiling."

Xena stared at her slave girl's back and quirked an eyebrow. "Well, there are few things to keep me smiling on your backside."

Gabrielle's eyebrows narrowed and she peeked over her shoulder, her eyes questioning.

Xena realized her mistake—that she had accidentally insulted the girl. She immediately tried to reconcile, "I mean, except your backside, of course. Your backside is actually quite nice."

What was her empress saying to her? Was that supposed to be a compliment? Gabrielle's expression said everything that she herself could not vocalize, however, she did manage to utter out a subtle, "thank you, empress?"

Gabrielle was not the only one surprised at the compliment, even Xena herself did not understand what she was saying until it was already said. She stood there as if she had caught herself completely off guard and jumbled to say, "Yes, well, I must be going... to Caesar." Then she hastily left her slave, who blinked, bedazzled, at the door for many more moments after her departure.

**x.x.x**

Once outside the door, Xena paced down the hallway.

By the Gods... I was flirting with her. I have to get my act together. First Ares, and now this girl. What am I thinking? Xena shook her head a few times as if to straighten her thoughts. Perhaps this palace was getting to her; Rome did always make her act crazy.

"It lights up your eyes like moon beams reflecting off the Mediterranean..." When is the last time someone had romanced her like that? Probably one of the boys back in her village so long ago, but she doubted they had been so poetic—or that she would have been so affected by the phrase. Yet, this silly, little slave girl from Greece comes barreling in and when she says it, it somehow rings with meaning? It was completely unreasonable.

"My empress," Caesar's voice broke in from behind her, very closely behind her. She had not heard him approach? This was worse than she had thought. "Have you come down to collect your own meal? Is the slave girl I sent you not feeding you well?"

Xena took the double meaning and grinned. "Oh no, she's feeding me just fine, my Caesar. Though after the beating I gave her she is quite sore and weak. I discovered too late that I should have made her get my meal before I beat her."

"Well, I'm glad you're enjoying your new toy."

"Immensely."

"Be sure to have her look presentable in a fortnight."

"Ah, for the festival? I'd nearly forgotten."

"If only I could be so lucky as to forget," the emperor muttered to himself.

Xena played up to him. "Oh, hire someone else to do the planning then." She added a kiss to top off her facade. "My emperor will work himself to death."


	4. Part One: Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**x.x.x  
**

After eating her morning meal, Xena returned to her imperial suite. She discovered her slave girl standing in front of her bookshelf, remarkably entranced. Xena observed her as her eyes brightened with interest at each new title she read. She pulled out one book from the shelf and opened it up, her fingers turning the pages to an almost affectionate degree.

"Good afternoon, girl," Xena said simply to announce her presence, rather than in greeting.

Gabrielle turned to face her. "I was just admiring your collection of books. I didn't know you read Sophocles, empress."

"I don't."

"Oh, well," she laughed softly to herself and replaced the book on the shelf, "then perhaps it is Caesar with the good taste in art."

Xena was getting tired of their unimportant conversation. It was unlike her to take interest in such matters. She forced herself to return to her duty as empress and changed to a more crucial topic. "I want you to go to the healer," she interjected. "She'll bandage you up."

Gabrielle did not know what to say to her empress' hasty change in tone. "But empress, I'm not the least bit ill or injured. What use would bandages be?"

"Bandages can tell a story that is long lost on lips."

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

Again, Xena was in no mood for explanations. She ignored the girl's questioning. "I've noticed you often drop my tag when you are confused or upset. That is tolerable when we are alone, but mind that I will not be embarrassed by it when in the sight of others."

The slave girl suddenly tensed. "Yes… empress."

"Very good. Now go to the healer. I will send for you when I need you next."

**x.x.x**

A guard escorted Gabrielle to the healer's hut. It was cozy, set off in an area all by itself, as if it was a sacred sanctuary sitting at the top of a turbulent hill, secluded from the terrors of the world. Though she could guess that during times of war, it was much less serene. It made her heart yearn for home.

Upon entering into the hut, she discovered it was empty and called out, "hello?"

No one answered her, but she was not disappointed; she was in no hurry to be bandaged up. Until her empress had dismissed her, she had not truly begun to understand how serious her empress was about the falsehood required in their relationship. She wondered: would she have to fake injury to the healer as well? She wished she had a few more bruises to help her case.

Gabrielle examined the room. It was decorated in a theme that was foreign to her, and therein intriguing. Hangings made of animal skins draped down the walls of the hut, stamped with tribal symbols crafted from twigs and animal bones. She picked up the more and pestle and fingered the crushed substance within it.

"I doubt you want to be touching that, girl, unless you want the tips of your fingers to smell like anise for weeks," came what Gabrielle assumed to be the healer's voice from behind her. "It's a most unpleasant smell."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes at the healer's use of the word 'girl' and turned to face her. "My name is—"

"I don't care to know your name, girl."

"Gabrielle." Her irritation for the term grew too fierce to ignore, "—my name is Gabrielle."

The healer frowned at the girl, her curly blonde locks offsetting her stern demeanor. "Until our empress agrees to refer to you by your given name, then neither will I. Is that understood?"

Gabrielle's eyebrows knit together slightly in thought. "How do you know what our empress calls me?"

"I know our empress doesn't like to get too personal with her slaves," the healer said and paused to examine the girl in front of her, then once affirmed, continued, "especially not with her handmaidens."

Gabrielle was puzzled as to how this healer could know so much about her in so little time. "How do you know that I'm her handmaiden?"

"Why else would a young slave girl be in my tent, with no physical ailment in sight?" the healer answered, seeming to make a deliberate attempt to make direct eye contact with the girl at all times. "It is obvious to me that you are not in complete understanding as to the world around you just yet, however, that does not lessen the hold our empress has over your life."

"Excuse me?"

The healer raised her eyebrows at Gabrielle's contempt. "You would agree that the best answers are the ones we find ourselves, yes?"

Gabrielle was caught off-guard by the healer's sudden philosophy. "Yes."

The healer gathered her materials from around the room, mainly gauze, and set it beside the girl. She took the girl's arm in her gentle hands and began to wrap bandages around it. The healer's wild mane of curly blonde hair hid the side of her face, but could not hide the lack of hesitation, bias, or doubt in her next words. "Behind the palace gates, I'd like to say that you're naiveté will be the death of you, girl, but in reality, it will be your thirst for knowledge that will get you killed."

The healer held Gabrielle's eyes for a long moment. Her lips parted and she shook her head. The days events were finally setting in. First Caesar's supposed mercy, Xena's sudden mood swings from stern to sympathetic. To Ceasar, she was to be beaten, to be mistreated, to be rape, by some wicked woman known as the Empress of Rome. Yet, she was in the healer's hut, bandages wrapping her uninjured flesh.

"Why are you telling me this?"

The healer's jaw clenched visibly. "Do not try to solve every mystery that you encounter here, Gabrielle. I promise you will not like what you find."

**x.x.x**

"Ah, I see Ephiny served me well," Xena's voice greeted.

Gabrielle cringed. Each of her limbs was bandaged in some way. Her empress had called her back to her room to observe the results of her trip to the healer's hut. "Yes, served you quite well. Though I must ask if you would permit me to refer to her as the 'palace Egyptian' from now on based on her mummifying skills, empress."

Her empress smiled. "I doubt she would appreciate that."

"Like I appreciate her wrapping me up for the tomb?"

"There are worse fates."

Gabrielle knew her empress was entirely serious, and this instantly put her back into place.

"Which reminds me, girl," Xena began, "I must start preparing you for the festival."

Gabrielle worried as to how that was somehow linked with a 'worse fate.'

"But not today. At least, not now. First, I've brought you up a meal. You may stay in my chambers until Caesar returns tonight."

"You will not be returning?" she asked immediately.

"Not until long after Caesar is asleep. It may be days."

Gabrielle was suddenly extremely anxious, her gut gushing with the same worry she had experienced earlier in the day. Perhaps he was going to rape her after all. "Where should I go then, once Caesar returns?"

"Stay in the chambers to the left of these. They are my handmaiden's quarters."


	5. Part One: Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**x.x.x  
**

"Najara, darling, isn't this getting… well, for the lack of a witty phrase: a bit old?" Callisto leaned over the table at her partner, who ignored her. Callisto frowned. She reached across the table and accidentally grazed her nails over the fresh wound stretching down the side of Najara's face, drawing the slightest dribble of blood to drain down her cheek.

This forced Najara's retort. She let the blood continue to cascade down her cheek, but clasped Callisto's hand in a tight hold.

"Sorry about that, darling." Callisto waved her fingers around obnoxiously. "Careless."

"I refuse to surrender another campaign, Callisto. I'm losing followers—"

"Because they're all dying in this campaign," Callisto sung under her breath.

Najara considered this and released her partner's hand. "Perhaps you're right."

Callisto massaged her hand for a moment like a wounded cat, and then crawled around the short table to her lover's side, stalking her prey. "Of course I am, dear," she breathed into Najara's ear, and then dragged her tongue down the side of her lover's face, following the path the blood left in its wake. "There are other ways of getting what you… what we… want in this matter." She kissed down her lover's neck to her collarbone and spoke softly against her skin. "Wouldn't you agree, love?" She felt her lover surrender to her physical tirade of kisses and knew the argument was hers. "I hear Rome has a slight slave problem…"

**x.x.x**

"Yes, and I have not discussed the matter with my advisors since the conference."

Brutus began speaking with such hesitancy that even the slow flow of the seasons would have moved passed him. "Caesar... you should know by now that if Egypt was willing to ally with Rome they would have done so already." He paused, and seeing that his words had no startled his emperor, continued, "I say we launch a full-fledged assault on the nearest Egyptian fleet."

Caesar paced to the windowpane and rested his glass against it. He set his gaze out the window for a moment, a lion on looking his pride from atop the highest mount, however with much less kinship wading in the pools of his eyes. "You act in too much haste, Brutus."

"You have a plan?"

Caesar allowed his pride, mixed with a fluid form of ease, to cascade into a response. "My empress requested to see to the matter herself."

"May I ask how she wishes to accomplish such a feat?"

"No, that is up to her. She is meeting with Cleopatra's advisors in Corsica."

The carelessness shown by his emperor startled the young commander. "Perhaps I should organize a backup league in case of Egyptian retaliation?"

"No, I would not degrade her to such a degree. There was a time when she threatened even my empire. Let's see if the Egyptians can handle her."

**x.x.x**

"Ah, Xena... Egypt has been long expecting such a visit," a warm voice welcomed Xena into the dimly lit chamber. "Or perhaps I should be calling you 'Empress'?"

Xena smiled at her old friend. "Cleopatra, I think you already know the answer to that."

Cleopatra smiled in return and elegantly treaded across the room to embrace her. "It's been a long time. How goes the campaign?"

The warrior princess accepted her embrace. "Just as planned, but Rome's been getting to my head lately. Your insurgents showed up just in time for me to make an easy exit."

"I was hoping they would draw you here." Cleopatra gently kissed her friend's cheek before continuing, "Egypt has missed you, dearly." She gently caressed the side of Xena's face. "May I ask how long I will be graced with your presence?"

Xena knew by the mischievous glint in Cleopatra's eyes that she had drunk a little too much wine before retiring. Xena caught Cleopatra's hand in her own, massaging the back of it with her thumb, and ending it with a kiss."Not that long, I'm afraid."

"Oh, what a waste..." Cleopatra drawled and slowly removed herself, leaning back along the bed. Her blue satin gown clung to her in all the right places, and Xena did not hesitate to scan the scene. Her hard nipples outlined in the blue fabric were a particular favorite of hers. Yet, tonight something else weighed on her mind.

Cleopatra broke her from her thoughts, her hand trailing seductively along the curve from her breast to her hip. "I know Caesar can't be sating you?"

Xena smirked but turned her gaze away. "No, not at all," she muttered.

"Then stay with me tonight," her companion whine, resting her head against her hand. "I did come all the way to Corsica to see you."

The empress kept her gaze on the Eygptian's eyes, which were outlined in a dark liner, bringing their stirring brown to light. "I have matters to attend to."

This forced Cleopatra to smirk. "Oh really?" She opened to her arms to Xena, beckoning her. "You're telling me that there are matters back in Rome more important than the one I am currently presenting to you?"

Xena complied, seating herself next to her friend. She leaned down and placed a kiss on Cleopatra's lips. "Unfortunately, yes."

Cleopatra ran her hands through Xena's hair. "Mm, tell me: who has beaten me out of the position?"

"It's not an issue of loyalty, my friend," she said. "It's just that I need to be back to Rome in a reasonable time. Caesar will suspect me if I—"

"My dear, you're talking to the one person in the Known World who you cannot lie to," she whispered back in response. She kissed her cheek lovingly. "Talk to me."

Xena's jaw tightened, but she reluctantly answered, "I fear what Caesar will do to my handmaiden while I am away."

Cleopatra grinned. "Ah, so maybe I should be calling you 'empress'?"

"I'm afraid that would not change my mind."

"A handmaiden over a night with the Queen of Egypt?"

Xena let the idea set in. Cleopatra was right, this girl should mean nothing to her, and she was not willing to admit otherwise. She had a good point. "I'm acting foolish. I will stay."

Her companion wrapped her arms around Xena's neck and kissed her lips briefly. "No, you will go. I wouldn't want to be responsible for your beloved's harm," she joked.

Xena unraveled herself from her companion's embrace and sat up, annoyed. She had come here to escape such thoughts, not discuss them.

Cleopatra remained lying and ginned up at her friend. "Oh, you know I must tease you for this. It has been too long since you've acted this way."

"When would the last time I have acted this way been?"

"Toward me, of course," she said. "You used to be quite enamored with me if I recall correctly."

"… but this girl: she means nothing to me."

"Mm, I'm sure."

Xena knew what Cleopatra was implying. "I haven't touched her, and I don't plan on touching her."

"Oh, what a shame, she seems to have such a hold on you too. Tell me then, what is this girl's name?"

Xena paused in thought and recalled her first encounter with the girl. She pictured her handmaiden's tattered clothes, the defeat in her eyes as she stared up at her, not even able to speak her own name.

"I don't know."

Cleopatra laughed. "You don't know? You mean to tell me that there is a girl back in Rome that you would choose over the Queen of Egypt, and you do not even know her name?"

"I do not like to get too close to my slaves."

Cleopatra nearly burst out laughing. "I think you've already failed there."

"Perhaps I should go," Xena said, moving to stand.

Cleopatra sat up and pressed her hand to her thigh. "I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to stay," Xena breathed, locking eyes with the queen.

The Queen of Egypt removed her hand. Her wide eyes said everything Xena did not want to believe. "I see."

"Send more insurgents when you wish to see me again," Xena commanded as she paced to the door.

"They will be at your doorstep by tomorrow then."

"Perhaps when you need to see me again?"

"Yes, but be sure to bring the girl with you the next time. I would like to lay my eyes on her; I know she must be divine."

Again Xena recalled the girl in her mind's eye. The vision of a young woman at the command of Caesar, as she once had been. Only the girl was even more naïve. "She is no more than a blonde rag-doll."

"Then her mind must be all the more precious as to tempt you."

Xena was silent as she exited. She had battled the issue over in her head for far too many days to argue any more with her friend, for she feared exploding. It was not a conversation worth having.


	6. Part One: Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**x.x.x  
**

When Xena returned to Rome, she was immediately swept into the whirl of preparation for the festival. She avoided the girl was much as possible, only engaging with her in casual and necessary conversation. The girl was far from stupid, but she did pry. She asked to be seen at all times, offered Xena baths, and massages wherever they went. Xena insisted she remained quiet in public however. And then, all she had to do was avoid being in privacy with girl. Something she had all the power to do.

However, she was her handmaiden after all, and since Xena did not want her killed, it was imperative she prepared her properly for the festival.

"You were gone longer than I expected," the girl commented when they were finally alone.

"I came back as soon as possible. Cleopatra did not sit well with me this time. I met with her in Corsica."

"Oh, Cleopatra?" The possible questions that stemmed from such a topic consumed Gabrielle's gaze. After a moment's pause, she slipped in, "I hear Egypt is beautiful."

Xena smiled, thinking of how Cleopatra often referred to herself as 'Egypt', as if she only embodied the entire kingdom, much as Caesar did in regards to Rome. "Yes, she is beautiful."

"I wish I could see it," she went on with a dreamy sigh, "I wonder what it would be like to meet someone as gorgeous as they claim Cleopatra is..."

Xena did not say any more on the subject. How ironic it was that these two women were connected through her, both wanting to meet each other so, not knowing the other was longing for the same. She passed the slave girl a dress. "Here, you will wear this during the festival."

Gabrielle took it and nodded with a smile, holding it up to her slight frame. It was all Xena could do not to picture her in it.

"Now, we must discuss proper etiquette."

The girl groaned. "Must we?"

"'Must we, empress,'" she stressed the word, "is what you should have said, for one."

She sighed. "Yes, empress."

"Good." Xena then threw a book her way. "Read this, it will help."

**x.x.x**

"You are positive you have dealt with the matter?" came Caesar's interrogation.

Xena quirked an eyebrow. "Have you really lost all confidence in me since I've become your empress?"

He ignored her question. "I received word from Egypt."

Xena's heart grew weary.

"It seems Egypt would like to discuss an agreement with Rome." Caesar took a sip of wine and eyed his empress. "Cleopatra herself would like to appear at the festival."

"I see." She shook her head slightly, silently chastising herself for letting Cleopatra have the upper hand.

"I am not convinced that her intentions are genuine."

"Of course," she said, "however, I was quite satisfied with the discussion I had with her diplomats. I am confident that she would only appear for the festival if she had trust in Rome."

Caesar nodded and placed his cup on the table before standing. "And what if she has ulterior motives?"

Xena gracefully approached him, draping her arms around his neck. "Then we will deal with Egypt, and you will be the savior of the Roman festival."

"Mmm... I see your logic," he purred into her ear, snaking his tongue out to lick down her neck, making his intentions clear.

She did not push him away but allowed his hunger to fester. This presented her an opportunity to release some of her pent-up aggression.

**x.x.x**

From the handmaiden's quarter's, Gabrielle could hear the soft cries of pleasure coming from her empress' chamber. She tried to ignore the sounds; the thought of her empress being with Caesar made her feel sick. The moans of her empress, on the other hand, proved to be more than tolerable and though she fought her arousal, she slept that night with a wandering mind full of wild and erotic ideas.

**x.x.x**

The next morning, Gabrielle warmed her empress a bath, as she did every morning, and knocked softly on the door to the imperial suite. The door creaked open from the force of her knuckles, and when she received no response, she hesitantly entered the chamber. "Empress?" she breathed out in greeting, but again, there was no reply. She searched the room for her empress and saw that she was still asleep in bed, the blankets laying over her, but not fully covering her naked form. Caesar had already left, so Gabrielle was more confident in proceeding into the room. She debated as to whether she should wake her empress up or not, and while she was thinking it over, she let her eyes roam over her empress, who was laying on her stomach, sprawled out across the bed, the sheets covering no more than her behind and upper thigh.

"Empress?" she asked again, but still no response. Gabrielle reached out and slowly brushed her empress' long locks aside and rested her hand on her shoulder. She curiously ran her hand through her empress' hair and smiled at the way it fell through her fingers, tickling the inside of her palm.

Xena released a groan as she awoke, turning her head to face her slave. Gabrielle immediately drew her hand away. "Why are you in here, girl?" her empress mumbled.

"I've warmed a bath for you."

Xena smiled drowsily."Mm... you know what, girl, maybe you're not such a bad handmaiden after all."

Gabrielle relaxed and smiled brightly. "That's very kind of you, empress."

Xena rolled over onto her back, and then sat up without hesitation, despite her nudity.

The slave girl flushed red at the sight, her dreams from the night before returning. She turned away, ashamed of herself.

Xena did not notice her blush, and proceeded directly into the bathing chamber.

Gabrielle followed after a few moments of composing herself. She came into the bathing chamber with a loud yawn and sat down beside the bath.

"Did you not sleep well last night, girl?" her empress asked from the tub.

She shrugged. "I couldn't sleep."

Xena grinned from the tub, knowingly. "Oh? That's too bad. I slept like a baby."

I guess you would after the night you had, was Gabrielle's thought. "I can imagine."

Her empress laughed. She glanced over her shoulder at the girl and quirked an eyebrow, almost in question. "Perhaps the castle walls need reinforcing."

The blonde-haired woman blushed again at her boldness and looked away.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, girl," Xena said. "Sex is a part of life."

Gabrielle blushed more and did not meet her empress' eyes. "I just... Caesar?" she laughed. "Pardon me for this saying, empress, but don't see the attraction."

Gabrielle felt Xena's eyes linger on her as she spoke her next words. "We cannot choose who we are attracted to, girl."

Gabrielle turned the idea over in her mind, and thinking back to the night before, nodded. "No, I suppose we can't."

There was a long pause before either of them spoke again. Gabrielle felt the tension between them intensifying, and with each passing second, the sound of Xena's moaning more and more present in her head. Abruptly, Gabrielle broke the silence.

"Will they expect me to dance, empress... at the festival?"

"Only if you are asked," Xena replied.

Gabrielle scoffed at the bluntness of her empress' statement, as if the thought were so absurd. "Oh, I guess I have nothing to worry about, then." The bitterness in her reply was obvious.

Xena turned and quirked an eyebrow at her quizzically. "I assume you know how to dance?"

"Hah, in my village, they wouldn't let me dance in the crop festivals because I brought a bad harvest."

"You can't be that bad."

Gabrielle raised an eyebrow right back at her. "Oh, I wouldn't be so sure."

Xena lowered herself until she was chin deep in the water, but Gabrielle could still see her smile. "Hmm, in that case, maybe I should assign myself a new handmaiden for the festival."

Gabrielle paled. "That's not funny. I don't even want to know what Caesar does to your handmaidens when you're through with them."

Xena did not reply, but simply stood from the tub. Gabrielle lowered her eyes and wrapped her robe around her, as she always did, though this time she made sure not to let her hands rest on Xena's body longer than needed.

Gabrielle started to disrobe as to take her own bath, but her empress stopped her. "No need for that today, girl. I think I want you to go stay at the healer's for a while. She has a spring you can use to wash up there."

Gabrielle stopped her movements and looked at her empress in confusion. "More bandages?"

"No, no more bandages."

She swallowed and nodded, confused. Perhaps her empress was not joking about replacing her. "Then what, empress?"

"You will see when you get there, girl."

**x.x.x**

Gabrielle arrived at the healer's hut shortly after breakfast. The guard who escorted her this time proved to be an annoyance, so she was actually happy to arrive at the hut. The healer was already inside. The guard who had escorted her turned to leave, but Ephiny motioned for him to stay.

"So, girl, I assume you know why you are here," Ephiny began, standing up from her seat behind her desk.

"I was hoping you would tell me."

"You are here to dance," she said, with a forced smile. She motioned to the gimpy guard who had escorted her and said, "and he will be your partner."

The guard looked dumbstruck. "Who, me?" he said, holding his hands out in front of him. "Hey, no one told me about this."

"I just did," Ephiny replied. "Is there a problem?"

The guard swallowed, obviously intimidated by her. "At whose command?"

"The empress herself."

The guard seemed to think it over, but then nodded. "Alright, but I'm not the best dancer. If you wanted a dancer, you should have called my brother. I've got two left feet."

"Joxer, that is your name, correct?" Ephiny asked.

"The Magnificent, yes."

Gabrielle scoffed next to him and rolled her eyes.

"I don't care how you dance. If it were up to me, I wouldn't be teaching her anything, anyway."

Now realizing the reason for her retreat to the healer's hut, Gabrielle smiled with relief. At least she was not going to be replaced.

After a rather turbulent dance lesson, Gabrielle went off by herself to bathe in the spring her empress had mentioned to her earlier, and soak her unbearably sore feet—more from Joxer stepping on them than anything else. Gods, that man was a klutz. The healer herself did not dance much, unless to demonstrate, though it was easy to see that she possessed more rhythm than the dweeb she was partnered with. The way she moved, Gabrielle noted, had been like an animal impassioned by instinct alone.

The sounds of someone ruffling around in the bushes behind the spring interrupted her bath. Then two women emerged from a wooded area in the distance. Gabrielle got out of the spring and quickly put on her clothes. Once dressed, she approached them, spying at them from behind the bushes. Gabrielle sensed that they were out of place.

"Darling, we have a visitor," Callisto said, nodding her head toward the woods.

Najara followed her gaze and met eyes with Gabrielle, and panic soon consumed the girl, and she retreated into the woods. The crusader watched as she ran, but Callisto followed, and quickly caught up with her. She launched herself at their visitor, tackling her to the ground and sitting atop her, putting a knife to her throat. "Why, hello girl—aren't you the pretty one?"

Gabrielle struggled from underneath her attacker, but minded the knife. It was pressed tighter to her neck and she ceased to resist.

"Good girl," her attacker purred, lowering her face to place a forceful kiss on her lips. Gabrielle stiffened under her and ripped her lips away.

"Callisto," Najara chided, "must you make me so jealous?"

Callisto grinned devilishly up at her partner and licked her lips. "She tastes good. You should give it a try, dear."

Najara ignored her, locking eyes with Gabrielle. "Who are you, girl? And why were you following us?"

"I'm Gabrielle," she replied. Her eyes shot between the woman above her and the woman holding the knife to her neck. "I was bathing... I heard you. I'm sorry, I didn't mean—"

Callisto pressed the knife closer to her throat, commanding forth the slightest dribble of blood. "I should just kill you now."

Gabrielle cried out softly, swallowing hard and squeezing her eyes shut, tears beginning to fall from the corners of her eyes.

Najara kneeled down next to the girl and took the knife from Callisto's hand. "No, Callisto. We do not kill innocent girls."

Callisto's glare filled with rage at her partner's contempt, but she said nothing.

Najara directed her attention down to the girl. "Gabrielle?" she breathed, "what are you to Caesar?"

Gabrielle opened her eyes and looked back at Najara, grateful for her life. "I'm his slave."

"Don't cry." The crusader reached out and gently kneaded her thumb over Gabrielle's brow. "It's okay. I'm here to set you free." She smiled. "Just promise me you won't tell anyone that you've seen us, okay? You'll be free soon."

Gabrielle nodded slowly in response.

Callisto stood up with a growl and completely released the girl, stomping pointedly away. Najara helped Gabrielle to her feet and wiped away her tears. "We'll be back for you, I promise."

Gabrielle continued to wander the woods, wondering what exactly had just transpired. She knew that she had to stop shaking before she could return to the hut, but regaining her composure proved harder than she expected.

**x.x.x**

"Girl, you've been gone for hours," the healer said when Gabrielle finally returned to the hut. "Where have you been?"

"I bathed, and took a walk through the woods," Gabrielle answered.

The healer eyed her carefully. "For three hours?"

"I lost my way."

Ephiny was not convinced, and narrowed her eyes. "I see."

"Can I go back now?" Gabrielle asked, still shaken from her encounter with the women. She wanted nothing more than to see her empress' face, and maybe her smile. It was the only thing in the entire castle she found comforting.

"Our empress has not sent for you yet." The healer sat down behind her desk and pushed a plate of food at the girl. "Besides, your dance lesson is far from over."

Gabrielle sighed and sat herself across from the healer, rediscovering upon taking her first bite of food the hunger she had ignored for hours. A thought occurred to her."Are you Caesar's slave as well?"

"No. In all regards I am only a slave to Xena."

Since her stay at the palace the only time Gabrielle had heard her empress referred to as 'Xena' as when Caesar first introduced her, so the word caught her off guard. "Xena..."

"What girl? I assume you knew her name?"

Gabrielle blushed some and nodded with a forced smile. "I just realized I've never said it before." And that she's never said mine.

Ephiny nodded. "Good. I doubt she would approve." After a long silence, she spoke again. "So, how has Xena been as an empress so far, girl?"

"Oh, I haven't had any problems so far. I mean the first day she was a little rough around the edges, but—" Gabrielle froze when her mind caught up with her voice. "Well... What I meant to say is that she is absolutely terrible. I would have rather Caesar killed me that day—I'd rather be dead than ever see that beast of a woman again."

Ephiny watched the girl go through the range of emotions, almost convincingly, but still laughed aloud when she finished.

Gabrielle swallowed, but felt relieved when she heard the healer's laugh. "That was a test, wasn't it?"

Another voice added to the hut, this time from behind them. "If that had been a test, girl, I would have thrown you to the dogs."

The slave girl's head spun around to greet her empress.

"'Beast of a woman,' eh?" Xena joked. "I thought my smile lit up my face like, 'moonbeams reflecting off the Mediterranean'?"

She smiled sheepishly, and a blush swept across her cheeks.

Ephiny arose to greet her friend and eyed the two women with confusion. "My empress is in a good mood this evening."

Xena nodded at her healer and smiled. "It's nice to be out of the palace."

"Caesar been acting up?"

"Not really—he's been kept busy with festival affairs," Xena said. "I just wanted to make sure my handmaiden was obeying your command."

"I see. She has been fine thus far," the healer replied. "Though I need more time with her, the dancing expectations you placed on us were quite sudden."

"That's fine. As long as she knows what to expect, I'll be taking her back with me."

Gabrielle's face lit up with the news. No offense to Ephiny, but she would much rather be inside the palace walls than dancing with that klutz of a man ever again.

They exited the hut after Gabrielle had finished eating and all conversation had been wasted. Ephiny watched as they left her hut and smiled. So, it seemed Xena had not lost herself completely to her bloodlust for Caesar. She silently pleaded to Artemis to keep her queen safe. She doubted the girl had simply "lost her way" for three hours. Something had happened in those woods, she just did not know what. "I love you Xena, but please, don't grow too comfortable with the girl," Ephiny said, knowing Xena was long out of earshot. "Your happiness with her may not be worth the loss."

"Girl, I've been thinking," her empress began after they were a few paces from the hut. She knew that if she did not hurry to spit out her question, then it would never leave her lips. Xena wondered how long it had been since she had been nervous, but shrugged it off and kept a cool exterior. "How... How would you react to the idea of me becoming your sole owner?" She rambled on and said, "Therefore relinquishing the rights Caesar has over you?"

The slave girl felt warm at the thought. "Like Ephiny?"

"Yes, like Ephiny," she answered. "You must first understand that it is further enslaving yourself to me." She paused, and then continued, "Because this time I will actually have your consent to own you. You will belong to me."

Her empress' words echoed in her head, setting her stomach aflutter. You will belong to me. The idea of giving her consent to be a slave would not have seemed like a favorable option if any other person had presented it. "Do I really have a choice, empress?" she asked lightheartedly, but her empress was not joking.

She stopped their pace and turned to her in all seriousness. "That's the point. You do have a choice."

Gabrielle looked up at her empress and was mesmerized by the gentle glint of sincerity shining in her eyes, amplified by the moonlight cascading over her face. "Then... can I make a request first, empress?"

"Depends."

"I want to be able to speak freely to you when we are in private..." she said, then added on, almost impulsively, "and call you by your name."

Such simple demands, Xena thought with a smile. This girl thinks too much with her heart. She resumed walking back up to the palace and agreed with a nod. "In private then."

Gabrielle smiled at how easily she got want she demanded. "Is this private enough?"

Xena nodded. "I suppose."

"Then... yes Xena, your smile does light up your face like moonbeams reflecting off the Mediterranean."

Xena went to bed that night with her slave girl's voice in her head, saying her name repeatedly. It sounded so sweet—the way it formed in her mouth, and the way it the girl's surprisingly husky voice altered it. She imagined her whispering into her ear, breathing heavily as she pushed her past the breaking point, then crying out her name in pleasure. For the first time, Xena could no longer deny her desire to have this girl as more than simply as her slave.


	7. Part One: Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**x.x.x  
**

Gabrielle donned an emerald gown, with a corset-like chest that gradually loosened into ruffles as it flowed continually downward. With her hair done in tight French braids, her aspect was prominent-set perfectly by the warm glow of her charming green eyes. About a candlemark before the festival was underway, Xena came into her handmaiden's quarters to check on the girl. Her empress' presence captured Gabrielle in awe. Xena was a fierce goddess in her imperial attire. A sleek cobalt gown grasped every curve of her body, clinging to her as if held there by power alone.

"Are you ready, girl?" Xena asked. Their eyes met when Gabrielle's examination of her empress was complete. She smiled sheepishly and nodded. Her empress continued, "good. Let us make our way to the grand hall, then. We wouldn't want to keep Caesar waiting, now, would we?"

Gabrielle checked around her to make sure they were in private before speaking. "He can wait for the rest of his life, for all I care."

Xena grinned at the girl. "You weren't kidding when we made that agreement, were you?"

"About speaking my mind?" she laughed. "I think I got the better end of that deal."

Her empress looked her over for a moment and rested her hand, almost awkwardly, on the girl's shoulder. "You clean up well, girl."

"Thank you," she said, catching eyes with her again. She smiled but something else weighed into her expression. Something solemn. She lowered her voice to a whisper and said maybe a bit too hopefully, "Someday you'll call me by my name, won't you, Xena?"

Before her empress could respond, a messenger appeared in the doorway. "Excuse the interruption, empress, but Cleopatra has arrived."

Gabrielle's mouth hung open all the way down to the Grand Hall. Cleopatra? She smiled like a child on solstice. I get to be in the same room as Cleopatra? Maybe there are some perks to this whole handmaiden thing after all. No rape, no beatings, beautiful empress, beautiful diplomats-Cleopatra? Oh Gods... "I think I'm going to faint."

Her empress glanced down at her, but did not have time to respond.

They entered the Grand Hall, which was like the crop festivals held in Potedeia, except with an imperial budget, which appeared to have been completely exhausted. The fruit was the ripest Gabrielle had ever seen, as if they had been tended to every second of their growth. Gold outlined every practical (and often times impractical) surface. Caesar rested upon the pride of the people, his laurels shining to perfection and glinting in the light corridor. Her eyes searched the crowd for Cleopatra until she realized that even if she had looked her dead in the eye she would still not have recognized her. What if she wasn't as beautiful as everyone claimed? Another thought occurred to her: what a great lot of pressure is put on Cleopatra to live up to everyone expectations. Gabrielle felt a tinge of guilt for being so shallow.

Gabrielle felt a nudge at her side. It was Xena. "Stop acting so entranced," she said pointedly.

This did nothing to wipe the smile off her face. She whispered jokingly, "Oh please, Xena, don't be so jealous."

They reached their place near the head of the table and sat, awaiting the festival to officially begin.

After a few minutes of silent chaos, Gabrielle noticed a crowd gathering around the entrance, and then observed as they cleared, walking backward slowly, their eyes focused intently on the guest of honor. Gabrielle too, was mesmerized by the sight, and even more so, when she realized in which direction the woman was coming-straight toward her, like a tsunami wave treading dangerously in the distance. Gold jewels drew her eyes over the woman's tan skin, like a path designed to capture onlooker's eyes, and control the route they took down her body. First from her prominent collar bone, sliding down her shoulders, then lower, lower, until Gabrielle's eyes could not move from the slightest bit of midriff the woman had selected to show. "Empress... is that...?"

Her empress nodded. She bowed her head slightly in recognition when she reached the table. "Cleopatra."

"Empress Xena, of Rome," Cleopatra's sensual voice began, "it is a pleasure to see you again."

Xena lifted her eyes, gazed back into her companion's, and held them. "The pleasure is all mine."

Gabrielle watched the exchange between the two women with utmost intensity. The tension between them was red hot, like flames that were flourishing between two power hungry beasts.

Cleopatra's eyes fled Xena's gaze and fell upon her handmaiden, but just as she was about to speak, Caesar's voice rang out from the stage.

"Kings and Queens of this court, it has been too long since I've last seen you all. Your diplomats now, I have become quite familiar with. I have a long list of matters to address. First of all, I would like to honor Rome's most appreciated and unexpected guest, Queen Cleopatra, of Egypt..."

His speech went on to include other powers from around the known world. They all joined him on stage, in a kombi-ah estque experience. Gabrielle was not at all interested in Caesar's speech regarding peace and happiness within the empire. At that moment, all that mattered was Cleopatra.

The celebration continued on, and the feast began. Gabrielle, who was completely absorbed in Cleopatra's presence, and for once, only picking at her food. Cleopatra locked eyes with the girl many times-but so briefly on each occasion that it always left Gabrielle longing for more. Xena watched their encounter curiously, and soon curiosity transformed into a much less pleasant emotion.

"Please pass the bread," Xena said to her handmaiden, who seemed to be in her own little Cleopatraverse. She did not answer, but simply stared at the Queen across from her. "Girl-" her empress said with a nudge. The girl jumped slightly, and then turned to her empress.

"Yes, empress?"

Xena quirked an eyebrow at her. "The bread, girl."

"Oh, of course, empress," she said, reaching for the bread.

Cleopatra intercepted the command and passed Xena the breadbasket herself. "Here, my empress. You overwork your handmaiden."

Xena found herself chuckling, with a slight smirk. "Hardly." The two women of power exchanged a knowing glance.

"Perhaps I will have to see how well this palace raises their slave girls," Cleopatra said. "How does this 'girl' dance?"

Gabrielle choked on her food and looked thunderstruck up at the Queen. She was going to have to dance after all? Oh no, she had not prepared herself for such embarrassment, surely Xena wouldn't let that happen, would she?

The fire in Xena's eyes intensified but Cleopatra held her glare, tempting the flame to flare again. "I have never seen it, so I do not know how she dances."

Caesar was listening to their conversation intently from his position at the head of the grand table. "Queen Cleopatra, Rome has selected many elegant dancers that will surely be more to your liking." He raised his hands to clap and summon said dancers, but Cleopatra's hand covered his own, stopping him and gently urging them to lower. She bore her gaze into his, her Egyptian charm working to persuade the tyrant into submission, as a serpent is soothed by a tune.

"Come now, my emperor, I would like to experience all of Rome, from its magnificent leaders, all the way down to its pitiable slaves," she so elegantly phrased, "it is not every day that I have such an opportunity."

Caesar glanced between Cleopatra and the slave girl, contemplating some excuse, until it was too late and the Egyptian queen had already stood. The room was silenced by her first step, and Gabrielle cowered at her second, then her third as it rounded the grand table, then her fourth, and fifth, until she was short of breath and quivering. I'm going to die... breathe Gabrielle, breathe... remember what Ephiny said... oh by the Gods, what was it again?

Cleopatra extended her hand to the girl, who drew out her own shaky hand to clasp it, and they both bowed their heads. Xena and the Queen caught eyes long enough for Cleopatra to know that she would be seriously reprimanded later-all the more reason to savor the moment. Gabrielle stood, and as she did, stared the Queen of the Nile straight in the eye. One level. One rank. One gaze. One, and equal.

The feeling was purely exhilarating. A rush like no other-to be compared and thought the same as such a being. "My queen," Gabrielle breathed with a bow, her body slipping into overdrive and her senses took control of her limbs.

They waited out in the middle of the dance floor for a prolonged pause, the entire hall in shock, and slight dismay. Finally, an instrument relieved the tension, or built it-which, Gabrielle was unsure. A tune so soft, that it was almost soothing, but then a drum joined in, and a beat began to pulsate through Gabrielle. Her adrenaline shook her body with excitement and once Cleopatra gave the signal to begin the dance, Gabrielle was all too ready to comply.

Cleopatra moved first, gently, gracefully... sensually. Gabrielle's body responded in turn, urging forward, and then drawing back, teasing the queen into a more intense motion.

The beat increased as another instrument tuned in. Push, pull, push, pull-spin, dip, dive-push, pull, push, pull-a lurch forward, and then a single jolt passed between their two bodies, except this time it was Cleopatra who was shaken.

Their near tribal dancing continued, but Caesar, who was watching the scene unfold with the utmost curiosity, soon summoned all guests to the floor as a way to obscure the dance.

Gabrielle glanced back at the table as the guest rose to dance, hoping to catch eyes with Xena long enough to gloat. But Xena wasn't at the table, or anywhere in fact. Before she had time to investigate, the beat intensified and came to an abrupt and tumultuous end. The pair of women gazed into each other's eyes for once last time as equals, then the final beat ceased.

"Tell me your name," Cleopatra whispered in the young girl's ear before releasing her.

Her voice sent shivers down her spine. "Gabrielle," she replied, surprised at the idea of someone actually wanting to know her name. "My name is Gabrielle."

**x.x.x**

"Xena?" Cleopatra said with a knock on the door to the imperial chamber. There was no response, but the queen knew better. She pulled at the handle and the door creaked open. She allowed herself entrance and announced herself again. "Xena, I know you're here. Talk to me."

"I have nothing to say to you," Xena said, her voice leading Cleopatra to the bed.

She approached the bed and then took her seat, eying the warrior carefully. "Her name is Gabrielle. I talked to her more after you rushed off."

Xena's eyes lowered.

"She told me she hates you. You know what that means, don't you?"

The empress remained still.

"It means she loves you enough to lie, even to the Queen of Egypt." Cleopatra paused and watched Xena try to resist the urge to react. "I asked her to come back with me."

Xena's eyes shot up and she finally met her gaze. Fear lurked in their depths-and anger.

"Don't worry Xena, she refused. She said her loyalties lied with you." The queen chuckled. "It was amusing watching her try to make up some story as to why she respected you enough to stay in Rome when she hated you."

Xena was relieved. "The girl wants to be a bard."

"She would make a good one, especially if she told her stories through dance," the queen said with a smile.

After seeing the passion in Gabrielle's dance with Cleopatra, Xena regretted not dancing with the girl herself.

"She's still down there, you know. You could go back and dance with her to make up for lost time."

Before the idea even dared to enter her mind, she pushed it away. How would it look to Caesar if she did such a thing? It was bad enough that she abandoned the court, but to go back simply to dance with her handmaiden? The idea was absurd and beyond careless. If she was going to enact her revenge on Caesar, she needed to keep her wits, and not be distracted by meaningless slave girls. "No, that's okay." Xena heard a sound outside the imperial suite and smiled to herself. "Besides..." she said, quirking an eyebrow to match her grin. "She's not down there anyway."

"She's not? What makes you think that, Xena?"

The empress stood up and walked across the room to the door. Her grin grew when she heard scurrying footsteps moving away. Xena opened the door and peered outside, catching the girl before she could round the corner in escape. "Girl-you're too slow for that."

Gabrielle stopped at the sound of her empress' voice and cursed silently to herself before turning around to greet her empress with an innocent smile. "Ah, empress, there you are."

Xena raised her eyebrow and looked at the girl with amusement. She wondered what story the girl would conjure up this time. "And there you are."

"Yes, but I should be getting back downstairs. Ya know how nervous Caesar gets without me-"

"Oh, no you don't," Xena said, reaching out and clasping the girl's shoulder before she could turn away. "You're going to come back to my chamber and explain to Cleopatra the error of your ways."

"I am?" Gabrielle whined, scrunching her shoulder up to her ear as Xena grasped it.

"Mmhmm."

"Okay..." she complied as she went stumbling into the imperial chamber. Her empress released her as they crossed the threshold and she bowed to the queen.

"Ah, we meet again, Gabrielle," Cleopatra said from the bed, a playing smile at her lips.

Gabrielle smiled brightly at the queen. "See, Xena, she'll say my name-" she caught herself before continuing, "I mean... Empress... I uh-"

Xena shook her head and sat next to Cleopatra on the bed. "Give it up, girl. It's okay."

"It is?"

Cleopatra nodded. "Weren't you spying? You should have overheard enough to realize we're on the same side."

Gabrielle went to defending herself. "Now, 'spying' is a very strong word for what I was doing. I was merely-entertaining my ears."

"That's an interesting way to put it, girl."

"My my, Xena, aren't we a little uptight?" the queen poked fun.

Xena shot her companion a glare. "You'll be sleeping alone tonight after that."

"See, this is the kind of behavior I'm talking about," Cleopatra said, unfazed by Xena's threat. "Besides, I could very well borrow your handmaiden for a night if I needed to, couldn't I?"

Gabrielle's eyes narrowed as the exchange between the powers became increasingly interesting. Were the two of them lovers? Did Caesar know? Wait, was Cleopatra using her as a bargaining chip for getting her empress in bed?

Xena looked over at her handmaiden, then back at the queen. There was playfulness in the queen's eyes that disturbed Gabrielle. A part of her sense that Cleopatra was only doing this to upset her empress, but the other parts were urging her to respond so strongly she could barely contain herself.

Xena sucked in a deep breath, and then cracked a grin. "Well, what do you say, girl?" She lazily laid her eyes on her handmaiden and awaited a response. "It seems as if the Queen of Egypt has a proposition for you."

Gabrielle nearly died. A million thoughts raced through her mind. Now, her empress said she would never touch her against her will, but she never said anything about other people doing it. A fear like no other welled up inside her chest, and wrenched at the trust she placed in the woman before her. "Xena, please tell me you're joking."

Cleopatra laughed aloud, finding nothing serious in the situation. "Aw, and I thought she liked me too."

"Xena..." Gabrielle eyed the two women carefully. Her gaze locked with her empress, but she found little comfort there.

"Girl. I am joking," Xena said as sincerely as she could to try and comfort her. "I wouldn't whore you out. Not even to the Queen of the Nile."

Gabrielle swallowed in relief and dropped her eyes.

"But you'd whore yourself out to Caesar for the sake of revenge?" Cleopatra asked Xena, who looked stunned by the question.

Gabrielle could practically see the fire in Xena's blood that boiled underneath the surface. Gabrielle did not even have time to contemplate what Cleopatra was implying. Suddenly, Xena had grabbed Cleopatra by the arm, their gazes locked like two cats before a brawl. "You're going too far."

Cleopatra shook herself of Xena's hold and stood up. "I won't quit until I get what I want, Xena. You're dealing with the persistence of the Nile here."

"I'm dealing with a woman who needs to meddle in her own affairs," Xena spat.

The queen sighed. "Fair enough." She walked to Gabrielle and smiled down at the girl. "Goodnight, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle stared up at her and nodded in farewell. "Goodnight, my queen."

Cleopatra then went to the door and exited, leaving only a room full of tension and two very fast beating hearts behind. Gabrielle's mind raced with thoughts of how to calm Xena.

"So, is it safe to assume that Cleopatra isn't someone I need to lie to?" came the beginnings of Gabrielle's questioning, though however hesitant at first.

"It is more than safe to assume this, yes," Xena replied, though her interest in the conversation seemed to waver.

Gabrielle stared into her empress' eyes and wished for understanding to finally dawn upon her, but it seemed as if this was yet another wish she would not have granted. She wondered what lurked under Xena's stern gaze-wondered what if they would have been friends, had they met through different means. She wondered that could have been, but before her mind wandered too far, she decided to ask.

"Xena, what would we have been… if I wasn't your slave? If I had met you outside of Potadeia when I escaped?"

Xena was silent for a moment. Gabrielle was surprised she even answered."I was a warlord, just like Draco, long before I ended up in Rome. You would befriend that?"

"I'd like to think I could have been able to change that." Gabrielle knew that she was being foolishly optimistic, but it didn't matter, she wished it all the same.

"A legion of Rome's finest could not have changed that. What makes you think you could have?"

Gabrielle was inspired by her empress' close-mindedness. She walked over to the bed and cupped the side of Xena's face in her hand, realizing a split second later that it was the first time she had allowed affection in her touch. "Xena, through love and friendship I could have changed you. Not through war, hatred, or violence-a legion of Rome's finest would only have fueled you."

Her empress was too surprised by the girl's boldness to pull away, at first. When she came to her senses, she turned her head away from the girl's warm hand. There was a time when Xena would have killed her for such an outlandish form of disobedience: comfort. On that night, however, she knew that such a punishment would ever befall her.

Gabrielle gazed pityingly down at the woman sitting in front of her, slowly lowering her hand. "I wish you could understand."

The moment was ruined by a shrill voice speaking from the doorway, "and I wish you could understand the horribly pathetic scene I've just witnessed." Within a second, Gabrielle recognized her as one of the women she met outside the healer's hut-the crazy one.


	8. Part Two: Chapter 1

**Part Two**

Betrayal

**Chapter One**

**x.x.x  
**

Xena froze, her nerves on fire. She leapt up from her seat on her bed and placed herself between the girl and the intruder. The woman before her seemed like nothing more than a lanky, demon possessed doll, which would surely frighten a child, but right now she wasn't threatening a child, she was threatening a lioness in her own den. Who did this woman think she was, invading the imperial chamber? Xena called out, "Guards!" to make quick work for the matter, but it was too late, and suddenly, much more serious.

Callisto was soon joined by her companion, Najara, who came into the room dragging one of the palace guards in behind her. Callisto threw the guard to the floor and stood above him, disgust marking down at the guard's pitiable face. "Najara, darling, isn't this just splendid?"

Najara ignored her companion and smiled at the girl standing behind Xena. "See Gabrielle, I told you we'd come for you."

Gabrielle's eyes widened and Xena caught her gaze. Any trust Xena had for the girl from Potadeia came tumbling down. She should have known better!

"No, Xena, I-"

But Callisto was too quick for that. She drew her sword from its sheath with a shrill sound resembling her voice as she ran at Xena, yelling a battle cry. Her blade missed her target as Xena dodged, but not before sending Gabrielle a message through her stare: she would never put her trust in her again. She pushed the girl out of harm's way before she spun around and landed a kick straight on Callisto's chest, forcing her back.

"I see you live up to your legend, Xeeena." Callisto's wild grin grew more intense. "But now you'll see that it is my legend that will bury you."

Xena prepared herself for Callisto's next strike, ducking as the sword came at her head, then side-stepping and jumping away. She landed on a crooked floorboard and kicked it hard with her heel. At once her sword and chakram popped up to her and she matched Callisto's grin with her own. She ripped the sides of her dress up the seams and stood at the ready. "Oh really? What makes you so sure?"

Callisto smirked, but said no more as she lunged into battle.

Najara pulled Gabrielle off to the side of the room, and toward the door; Gabrielle resisted. "Wait, no. Xena-" but the crusader was persistent.

"Gabrielle, you have to come with me," she urged, her grip on the girl's arm growing more fierce.

"Xena!" the slave girl cried in struggle. "No!"

Xena locked eyes with the girl between Callisto's strikes and said only one word, "go!"

Gabrielle jerked free from Najara's grasp and sprinted away.

"No, Gabrielle!" Najara shouted and chased after her without another thought of her companion she was leaving behind.

Callisto landed blow after blow on the empress, who was realizing each time she was hit how her busy manipulation of Caesar had left her physical form neglected. Her reactions, slow. Her timing, off. Her aim, imperfect. Her stamina, draining.

She was in trouble.

"What's wrong, Xena?" Callisto sneered. She drew back for a moment to antagonize. "You're disappointing. Do tell me," she started with a cat-like grin, "is this how you've always fought? Hmm, maybe that's why you had to torch my village, and my family-because you couldn't handle killing them with your bare hands?"

Xena stood in front of the crazy woman, dumbstruck. "You're family? I've never killed woman or children, let alone whole families."

Callisto twirled her fingers through her own straw hair. "Oh believe me, my dear, you have." She giggled, a maniac sworn by passion. "If you hadn't, I wouldn't be here, now would I?"

A single instance stood out in her mind, and Xena shivered as she said, "that's not possible... "

"Ah yes, Cirra-what a cursed name. Imagine, if Cirra had never existed, then you'd just be left free to wander, enslave, rape, and pillage wherever you went. Then you'd just return to Caesar, sit upon your pretty little throne, and bask in the glory of your treasures. Sorry dear, but I'll have to end all that. But don't worry, I'll pick up just where you left off. Oh how your laurels will sparkle as your flesh is burning, steaming, and melting down your face."

All throughout the crazed woman's ramblings, Xena was coping, her senses in turmoil. This woman wanted her dead-but what of the other woman? Why would she want her slaves? What did this have to do with the girl? Maybe this was the plot the whole time. The girl meant to win her over, so she would be caught off guard by the attack?

No... something didn't seem right.

Before another thought could pass through Xena's mind, Callisto was coming at her again, this time with even more force and brutality. The empress could not, for the first time in her life, keep up. She didn't suffer any severe wounds, as she could dodge most of the crazed woman's blows, but the ones that did hit her, hurt her: physically and mentally. Her body was bleeding, her pride aching, and Callisto's gushing with joy. Xena's heart beat sped up past the point of any adrenaline, and then smack—she was knocked to the floor.

"Tell me Xena, is this how you thought you would die?" Callisto sneered, her head slanted along with her grin, and the most disturbingly empty gaze fell, full attention, on the empress.

"You're not going to kill her, Callisto," Najara said, confidently reentering the chamber. "I won't let you. She must be shown to The Light."

Xena's eyes darted between the two companions, Callisto hovering above her, and Najara slowly approaching. Before she could make a move to escape, Callisto was ranting again.

"Do you know how close I am, darling? To my happiness? Do you have any idea what you're doing?" The crazed woman received no response and stared, fuming, at her comrade. "I hate you," she uttered. Her voice grew, "I-I...!" She screamed, with utter vengeance in her manner, "I HATE you!"

"Callisto!" Najara yelled back, trying to calm her lover. "This is the way it has to be. You've known that all along."

Callisto reduced her crazed manner down to a lingering distaste. "Bitch."

And then Xena's world went dark.

**x.x.x**

Gabrielle awoke, her head aching after her nasty trip down the stairs she suffered while she was running away from Najara. She sat up slowly and immediately drew her hand to hold her head. "Ah...Xena?" She didn't know where she was, but she was jolted with a disturbing idea as whole room began to move. Up and down, up and down, side to side, side to side—ugh, Gabrielle's concern shifted to her stomach. It couldn't be. No… She slid her legs off the bed and hesitantly allowed her toes to touch the floor. The floorboards creaked as she allowed her full weight to settle onto them and she walked over to the nearest window. She pulled back the small square curtain hanging over it and nearly barfed.

Clear blue water pressed up to the glass.

She was on a ship, below deck. The last time she was on a ship she had just been taken from her family and sent to Rome. She checked her surroundings and found that her circumstances this time around were not as severe. There were ornaments of comfort in this chamber, unlike the one she was confined to on the slave ship that bore nothing but bare wooden benches. No, this room was strangely warm, almost soothing. This was someone's personal suite.

However, this realization did not help to soothe her aching tummy any, and with the ships next go over a tide, Gabrielle toppled to the ground and puked up what food was left in her from the Roman festival. She shook violently for a moment after the tumultuous fall and could do nothing but remain as still as possible, on her hands-and-knees, hovering over the place where her vomit was now splattered, and slowly waning in whichever direction the ship took next.

Suppressing her anatomical instinct to barf again, Gabrielle swallowed hard, stood, and quickly made her way back to her bed. "By the Gods... I hate ships."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Najara said as she entered. Her attention went immediately to the vomit on the floor, and then she caught eyes with Gabrielle. "Gabrielle... are you okay?"

Gabrielle's head pounded and she cradled it in her hands. Tears were forming in the corners of her eyes and a lump was coming into her throat. She couldn't speak.

Najara sat on the bed next to her and put a comforting hand on her back. "You don't have to worry Gabrielle. No one is going to hurt you."

"I..." The younger blonde looked up at the crusader with watery eyes and was pulled into her arms.

"There are no slaves on this ship. Only free men and women, just like you," Najara soothed. Gabrielle's tears ran over the rim, and were running down her cheeks and dampening the other woman's chest. "I promise you're safe here. I am the authority on this ship, and no harm will come to you. I promise." She held the younger girl close to her, a soothing hand running up and down her back. "The conqueror can't hurt you anymore." Then the final, end-all thought occurred to her; Xena wasn't here, Xena may never be in her life again. By the gods, she thought, she's dead. Gabrielle finally gave in and clutched at the other woman, her body raking with sobs.

"We've reached the next port, we'll be loading on other freed slaves," Najara said the next morning, peeking her head in at the sleeping Gabrielle. "Would you like to join us on deck to watch them aboard?"

Gabrielle smiled and dragged her legs out from under the covers and swung them over the side of the crusader's bed she had fallen asleep in. "Sure," she said, trying to calm her head by avoiding thoughts of Xena. "I need to get my head off of things."

The crusader led her to the ship's deck for the first time. Gabrielle felt much more at ease when she saw how close the ship was to shore, stationed and connected to the dock, allowing more freed slaves to board onto the ship's deck. There were rows and rows of them, with their now captured slave owners in tow. Gabrielle silently pondered the reason why Najara was bringing the slave owners on board too.

"Take the criminals below deck, down where they're keeping the Roman bitch," one of the Crusader's guards bellowed.

"The Roman bitch?" Gabrielle muttered to herself.

Najara heard her and nodded. "There's no need to be afraid," she soothed. "Wait, Arête," she said, and the guard looked up at her, awaiting an order. "Bring Xena up to the deck in chains when you've completed your objectives."

"Yes Najara," he agreed.

"But…" Gabrielle breathed, her eyes pinned to Najara's. "She's alive?"

"Do not fear," the crusader said, smiling. She drew her arm around the girl's shoulders, pulling her close. She whispered, "I will prove to you how safe you are with me… you'll see."

**x.x.x**

Ares was pleased. Najara had followed through exactly as planned; Xena was out of Rome. Now, all he had to do, was make Callisto eat out of his hand.

Callisto brooded below deck, her eyes scanning the ceiling, hoping for a moment of peace from her bloodthirsty thoughts. She could not quell her cravings—her urges—her desires. How badly she lusted to taste the blood of that vile wench who had slaughtered her family. She drew up her sword in front of her face, frowning at the clean blade. It drove her mad, in that instant, the idea that she had to wait another two days before she could shower herself in revenge… shower herself in blood. So she clenched a fist around the blade, until it pierced the center of her palm, a sharp sting and slow ache following thereafter. Red disappointment seeped out, cascading down the center of her palm and then quickly swirling around her wrist, where it began coating her brown leather wrist guard. Callisto admired the gleam that came from it. She admired the symbolism. She tilted her head from side to side, holding up her hand in front of her face as she lowered her sword. The hunt for death… it was close now. "It won't be long now…" she told herself. "Before her blood is on these hands."

"Hmph," a strange voice muttered, shockingly near to her. Then an even stranger presence appeared before her. "Not likely," he said, nonchalantly. "Najara will never let that happen."

Callisto jumped up from her spot by her sword. "Who are you?"

"Hm, where to start?" he asked himself. "Ah, I know—I'm called the God of War."

Callisto trembled with the idea. She stared on, hoping that what this man was saying was indeed true.

A long smirk gripped his lips. "Is that ringing a crazy bell to ya?"

"God of War, you say?"

"Heh, yeah." He wrinkled his nose. "Catchy, ain't it?" He sighed. "Unlike this whole 'revenge' business you got going on here."

A line formed in Callisto's brow. "And what would you know about my 'revenge'?"

"Uh, God of War. Wait, let me say it again: God. Of. War." He laughed at himself. "Gah, newbies."

"Look, I don't know what you came here for, but I'll have none of it," she said. "If you think I need you for anything, you're wrong."

He chuckled at that, and then laid on the charm. "Callisto, Callisto, Callisto. What can I say about you? Ah—driven. Yes, so driven that you would do… well, everything that you do, simply to avenge your family." He shook his head at that. "Gotta tell ya, I like it." He took a step closer, reeling her in with his gaze. "The passion. The desire. The lust for the kill. You have it _all_." He found himself drawing her nearer to him. "It makes me… weak." He smiled at the word, his mouth getting ever nearer to her lips. He lingered there for a moment, and then pulled back with sigh. "There's just—this one little problem."

Callisto seemed enthralled. "And what would that be?"

"Easy. Xena."

Callisto cringed at the sound of her name. "Xeenaa… whatever would you want with Xena?"

_Talk about a change in temperament_, he thought to himself. "I just don't think you're going about this whole revenge thing the right way. The whole, 'kill my family, I kill you' bit. It's a little used, don't you think?"

"Hmph, and what would you have me do?"

"Join with me, and I will show you."

She refused him without any thought. "Or I could go kill the wench right now."

He laughed. "With that Crusader of the Light on board? I don't think so."

Callisto shook her head. "No, I could convince her to let me do it." She smiled. "She loves me, ya know? She'd do anything at my call."

Ares hated to be the bringer of bad news, so he let her believe that that was the truth. "Okay," he agreed. "Then go kill her now. She was just brought on deck. Kill her little friend too."

"And then?"

"Then I will have other uses for you," he lied. "But, say that all doesn't go as planned… then just think of me, and I'll make it all disappear."

**x.x.x**

Gabrielle fought with her feelings.

Intense as they were, she refused to succumb to them.

Tears, at bay, and her heart, overwhelmed with such joy, the likes of which she was certain she had never felt. Bittersweet as it was.

A life that she would have been responsible for taking, now once more. How could she stare on with these guilty eyes?

She flashed to Najara, a helpless gaze, surely that was misinterpreted.

"Gabrielle, relax," Najara soothed, her palm slowly rubbing her back. "All will be well, soon enough."

Then, as if on cue, the compartment leading below deck swung open with a loud creek and the sound of chains hitting hardwood. Gabrielle braced herself for what was oncoming. She swallowed down a hard lump in her throat. _Brave_, she told herself,_ Xena needs you to be brave._

An obviously badly beaten and bruised Xena was carried onward; her body limp—and unbearably unmoving as she was pushed onto the floor.

Gabrielle thrust forward, only to be held back by Najara. "I have to go… let me go!" she fought, but Najara's hold only got tighter.

"What are you doing, Gabrielle?" The Crusader asked anxiously. "I told you: you're safe."

Xena's head jerked up, a guard holding her by her hair. "Meet the wench," he muttered. "Roman scum!" he yelled as he kicked her hard in the gut, causing her to topple onto her back.

"No!" Gabrielle cried. She pulled on Najara, "what are you doing? Stop him!"

Startled, Najara complied. "Arête, stop."

The commander looked up at his superior cautiously, then back at the fallen empress at his feet. "Scum."

Xena's whimpers flooded Gabrielle's ears. All she could think about was Xena's pain, and how she could stop it.

"Gabrielle, go below deck," Najara ordered. "I don't want you to be around her any longer."

"What? No, I—"

"Go below deck, Gabrielle," Najara ordered again, this time, her voice stern, and her grip tightening.

Gabrielle looked the Crusader straight in the face. "I won't let you do this…"

Callisto appeared on deck, and immediately joined in. "Too bad you don't have any control, girl," she said, as she trotted happily over to Xena's limp form. "How about I show you're little friend how a true beating is done, Darling?" she purred as she slowly reached down and grabbed Xena by the throat.

Najara looked on silently.

Gabrielle screamed, her gaze shifting rapidly from Xena's limp body in Callisto's control, to Najara's stoic façade. She grabbed Najara by the shoulders. "Say something!" she pleaded. "Stop her. Najara—I need you to stop her!"

"She has bloodlust, Gabrielle. But she knows I won't allow it. She won't hurt her just as she wouldn't hurt me," Najara said. But then, before the words had even reached Gabrielle's ears, they were drowned by Xena's wail of pain.

Callisto had pierced Xena's arm with her sword.

Blood dripped down, gushing, pouring, and rapidly forming puddles on the deck.

Gabrielle rushed over to Xena, just as Callisto was pulling the sword out of Xena's left arm, and dove over her, blanketing her body as much as she could with her own. She cried, her words, hysterical. "Stop, stop! Please! No, leave her alone!"

Callisto smirked wide at her feet. "And now I can get rid of this nasty girl at the same time. Lovely." She raised her sword and then with a warrior's cry, swung at the whimpering couple before her.

Najara caught Callisto's blade in her gloved hand, and then thrust it to the ground. "Callisto! This is not how we deal with criminals on my ship."

Callisto fumed. "You're wrong, dear," she huffed, "this is how I deal with my _revenge_! She is more than just an ordinary criminal, warlord, or tyrant, Najara! She is MINE!"

Najara drew her own sword, and stepped on the Callisto's blade that was already on the ground. "Leave," she said, stern, as she was before.

Callisto looked around her, and knowing Najara's strength, did not make a move. She glanced at the woman who had tormented her in her dreams for years, finally unconscious at her whim, and grit her teeth.

Najara spoke up. "Now."

A fire raged between the two, the likes of which not even Ares could muster, and suddenly, Callisto's fire cooled, and the only kinship she had ever had, died. "And you'll stay here with the girl, I suppose, dear?"

The Crusader did not answer.

"Fine." She huffed. "But this," she said, pointing down at the Warrior Princess, "is far from over." And miraculously, she vanished. **  
**


	9. Part Two: Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Gabrielle sat anxiously in Najara's bedchamber after the ordeal on deck, awaiting news on Xena's condition, and contemplating at the same time her own state. Najara—Gabrielle didn't know what to make of her. She was complex, to say the least. Strong enough to take back leagues of slaves from their captors, and strong enough even to take slaves from Rome, right from under Ceasar's nose, yet, not strong enough to make a move against Callisto before Xena was badly injured. _Sweet enough to hold me until I fall asleep, and brave enough to save me from Callisto today… _Gabrielle pondered, _yet, firm enough to order me below deck as she was to beat one of her supposed "criminals"—and grip my arm as if I was in fact slave to her. Xena… Xena would never touch me like that, that is, if Xena ever touched me at all._ She wondered what Najara's intentions were, and also what her own intentions were, with Najara, this ship and her so-called freedom, and with Xena.

"How am I going tell her I care…?" she sighed. "How can she believe me, after everything I've done?"

She held her head in her hands, cradling her thoughts so they did not spill into tears. _I need to be strong,_ she thought. _Xena needs me to be strong, whether she wants it or not._

Najara's quiet entry into the bedchamber broke Gabrielle's thoughts. Gabrielle stood up to meet Najara as she entered.

"Sit, Gabrielle," Najara commanded, as she began to unload her heavy plate armor.

"I thought I was slave to no one," Gabrielle said, her voice firm and her stance unwavering. She bit her lip as she awaited Najara's response. To her surprise, the older woman simply continued to remove her armor and dress in her night garb, setting her guiding candle on the table next to the bedside.

"Well, stand then. Whatever you like," was her only reply. "I, on the other hand, am going to lie down," she said as she moved aimlessly to her bed and pulled back the blanket. After a pause, her head swung around and the two woman's eyes finally met. "Care to join me?"

Gabrielle bit her lip nervously and shook her head. "What are you going to do to her?"

Najara shrugged her shoulders as if she didn't care. "I'm going to set her soul free."

Gabrielle swallowed. "How? When?"

"When the Gin are ready to greet her," the older woman said as she blew out her guiding candle and rolled her back away from Gabrielle.

"Who are the Gin?"

"My reason. My purpose," Najara muttered. "Come to bed, so I may dream of them."

Gabrielle sighed and snuggled in behind the older woman, her arm coming around her slim waist. "I want to thank you, for everything," she whispered breathlessly. She was going to have to go about this fight differently than she thought. She kissed the back of Najara's head, her short blonde hairs tickling the inside of her nose. As she did it, a wave of guilt followed.

Gabrielle felt Najara fumble to interlace their fingers, her thumb petting over the top of her hand. "Goodnight, Gabrielle."

Halfway through the night, Gabrielle decided it was time. She had purposefully held the crusader in her arms all night, first to gain her trust, and second to ensure Najara was asleep when she departed. The room was nearly blackout, but over time Gabrielle's eyes had adjusted. She noted the candle on the bedside and already had matches in her pants pocket from earlier in the evening. Carefully peeling the covers from her body, she swung her legs over the side of the bed. The cold wood floors touched her feet just as she grabbed the now cool guiding candle.

Gradually, Gabrielle lifted her frame from the bed, resting her weight on the floorboards at her feet. They gave a small creak in reply and she silently winced. Creaky floorboards, not part of the plan. She gripped the candle tight in her hand and went from tip toe to tip toe across the room, managing to avoid the dark blob-like structures of the night, which she assumed to be furniture.

Fortunately, the door to the hall was already cracked and with a firm but slow push, the door opened wide without much complaint. Gabrielle paused in wait in the doorway, listening close for Najara's breathing pattern. Once affirmed, she readied herself into the hallway, walked a few paces down, and lit the candle. It wasn't much, but the flame was enough to at least see two feet in front of her, more than she could say in the pitch of night.

Now, to find Xena. What she knew: they were holding her far below deck, possibly a few floors down, there would likely be guards on duty, and finally, that Xena may already be dead. The first task was to find out where she was, after that; she would have to improvise with the guards. She set off down to the floor below. "Xena… where are you?"

**x.x.x**

One of the young women that had been rescued today sat, gossiping with other freed slaves about where they would go after they were set free, what they would say to their families, and finally, how they could ever repay Najara for their lives. In what seemed to be an endless series of rooms, all currently occupied by about 3 or 4 freed slaves each, a young woman with mousy brown hair and eyes like a doe, sat cheerfully with the group. The small room she sat in was crowded with more than 10 of the girls she had been held captive with, all too afraid to leave the others' side. The doe-eyed girl heard someone walking in the hallway just outside the door, and paid close attention as the unknown woman walked by the open doorway.

She gasped at who she saw and ran to the door as fast as she could, but could not breech the women around her to get to the exit.

"Lila," an older woman said, concerned. "What's da matta wit ya?"

Lila's mouth gaped open, her eyes wide and her heart racing. "I think I just saw my sister."

"Yer sista?" the woman asked with a grin. "Ain't you be sayin' yer sista be dead?"

Lila nodded slowly, but narrowed her eyes, frustrated. "But, I swear: that was her. I definitely saw her."

"'Ell, you may 'ave saw 'er, but dat ain't mean dat be 'er," another woman piped in.

Lila stared out into the hallway, silent. Then she stepped past her fellow freed slaves, and out into the dim hallway and began, "I know what I saw."

**x.x.x**

Gabrielle immediately blew out the candle when she heard voices from one of the many rooms. She held her breath and pinned herself against the wall, hoping to blend into the night. _Please, please, please, do not catch me here. I haven't even found Xena yet, _she thought to herself, silently cursing her bad luck.

She watched as a figure of a young woman with long hair, pulled up in a bun came out of the dimly lit room, joining her in the darkness.

Gabrielle took in a shallow breath and prayed invisibility as the figure approached. Maybe this was a bad idea. If she were to get caught now, what would she do? Say her in defense? She could be put into a cell right next to Xena's, and sentenced the same way.

The figure started calling out, first at a whisper, "Gabrielle? Is that you?"

Gabrielle's heart raced. They knew her name… How did this person know her?

The figure came too close now, and Gabrielle was certain if she could sense this woman's presence, the woman could do the same. "It's me. Please, if you can hear me… maybe you're a ghost and I'm just imaging things, but please."

Gabrielle felt a sinking feeling in her chest. Her eyes wide, she fumbled in her pockets for another match, lighting the candle again. In the new light, Gabrielle gasped. "Lila!"

Lila jumped into her arms, nearly knocking the candle out of Gabrielle's hand as she did. "Is it really you? By the gods, I thought we had lost you forever…"

"How?" Gabrielle stuttered, kissing Lila's head, pulling her from her arms to look at her. Her sister's face had surely aged none, yet her demeanor had changed. There was a strength, a resilience beneath her smile. Gabrielle's next words came out, ripe with shame. "You were a slave…"

Lila nodded, her hands coming to touch Gabrielle's face. "Yes, I was. I was. In Capua. I was so lucky Najara found me."

Gabrielle swallowed. "How? You were fine… with mother and father when I left?"

Lila shook her head and a solemn expression replaced her smile. "Warlords came, Gabrielle, after you left. Took me away… even Perdicus. Killed mother and father because they fought to save me."

Suddenly the world went blank.

**x.x.x**

Gabrielle awoke to a bright sunrise, golden rays beckoning her eyelids rise. Her eyes were fixed on the clear blue sky above her, a seagull flying past her sight. She blinked and turned her head to the side. She was on the deck. She slowly sat up, and soon Najara was at her back.

"Rise and shine," Najara said, coming to sit next to her, the sunrise her backdrop.

Gabrielle took in a deep breath. "How did I—"

"I found you in your sister's quarters this morning," she said with a smile. "I was so relieved. Gabrielle, you don't have to hide things like that from me."

Gabrielle shook her head. "Hide things from you? My sister?" That wasn't a dream?

"Your sister that I freed. I couldn't imagine why you were so upset at being freed, until this morning. When I found you with your sister, it all made sense. You were afraid to tell me." Najara pushed a few strands of hair from Gabrielle's eyes, and she stood on bewildered. "I would of course let you be with her."

Gabrielle was confused, but it seemed that everything had worked out in her favor. "Yes, I was afraid… that you would be… jealous."

Najara laughed at that. "No… no. From now on, you may stay at your sister's side. I'm so glad I could reunite you." She quirked a grin, then came in close to plant a kiss on Gabrielle's lips.

Gabrielle froze and allowed the kiss to be. It was over before the flush on her cheeks had time to turn red. She turned her eyes away and nodded. "T-Thank you." Soon, Najara had pulled Gabrielle into her embrace. She fixed her eyes at a point on the wooden planks in front of them as the crusader's hands rub her back. "It's been two days, Gabrielle. The Gin only need three, and Xena can be shown to the light."

"Why do you have to wait?" Gabrielle asked, needing to gain more information about Xena's sentencing.

"The Gin decree that a villain has three days to turn their ways from evil and to the light. A second chance to join with me. If not, then Xena will be shown to the light."

It was all she could do not to run away crying. So many different emotions plagued her; feelings of love and guilt toward Xena, feelings of gratitude, fear, and even an admitted attraction to Najara. Two women who no doubt wanted the other dead. One woman who she had grown to admire and love since being enslaved, and another who saved both herself and her sister from slavery. Impossible for both women to survive.

Ah, how could she make them see it? How could she make Najara see that Xena wasn't evil? How could she convince Najara was only trying to help? Hades, how could she convince Xena that she herself did not play a role in her capture?

Two days had already passed, and Xena's chance of atonement was diminishing. She had to do it tonight.

**x.x.x**


	10. Part Two: Chapter 3

**Part II:**

**Chapter Three**

Xena's arm ached. The woven bandage gripped her arm and she wondered if the healer was indeed just another pawn meant to kill her. Why had they let her live? She remembered the enraged Callisto ranting above her and the light beaming off of the crazy woman's sword blinding her just as it struck her arm. Gabrielle's screams had overpowered even Xena's own. Before the crazy woman's blade could part Xena's heart from her chest the slave girl's body had blanketed her. Gabrielle begged Callisto to stop.

Back in the present, Xena leaned her head against the cold cell bars. In the distance she heard a commotion and the sound of two people talking. Maybe the guard? Maybe she would finally get her last meal, she thought.

"Najara ordered you on deck," came a faint voice.

"This time o' night?" the guard replied. "What for?"

"Look, do you want me to stand guard for you as I was commanded or not?" came the faint voice again, a little louder this time.

"Fine, but don't disturb the Roman bitch."

Xena turned her head, following the shadows cast on the hallway walls as the guard exited. Creaking floorboards followed and soon the shadow was upon her cell. She squinted her eyes against the light of a candle and barely made out the face of the slave girl.

"Girl?" Xena asked, her voice weak and hoarse.

"Xena!" Gabrielle immediately fell to her knees beside her. "I'm so sorry! I don't even know where to begin. Are you okay?"

Xena swiftly jerked her head away. "I'm alive. For now," she said through gritted teeth.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Najara is keeping you alive until tomorrow. She's going to ask for you to join with her or be shown to the 'light'… which I've gathered means killing you," Gabrielle spoke frantically.

Xena clenched her jaw. "Why are you telling me this, girl?"

Gabrielle froze and swallowed hard. "I have a plan to get you out of here-to get us out of here."

"You are the reason that I am here at all," Xena said sourly, finally catching eyes with the girl. "Why did you protect me on deck before? Why would you save me, if that meant putting yourself at risk? You could be free, girl. You're free now," she spat. "Out of Potadeia and free; isn't this exactly what you've always wanted?"

The girl slowly shook her head. "My heart told me to."

A wave of déjà-vu washed over Xena, recalling why the girl protecting her seemed so familiar, recalling a time long past when another had risked everything to save her… for what appeared no reason at all. The girl continued to speak frantically and quickly broke her trance.

"Xena, by the gods… Xena, you have to believe me. I didn't know-I didn't know this was going to happen. Just let me explain."

"You can't expect this to change anything, girl."

"Fine, but hear me out," she pleaded.

The former empress shrugged and motioned to her chains. "I suppose I don't have a choice."

"That day you sent me to Ephiny's hut-and after she taught me to dance-I went to bathe. In the woods, I saw those two women. I overheard their conversation and I don't even know what they were saying, but it must have meant something to them. Before I knew it Callisto had me pinned to the ground with a dagger pressed to my throat. If it hadn't been for Najara she would've killed me."

Xena pressed her attention into the wooden floorboards underneath her. She didn't have much sympathy for the girl now, let alone that Najara had saved her life. A surge of jealousy rushed through her gut as Gabrielle continued to speak.

"I told her that I was Caesar's slave and Najara said that she would have me freed. Gods, Xena, it was all such a blur. I walked around in the woods for a good two or three candlemarks after that, hoping to somehow come into a sense of stability again. My body was still shaking when I returned to Ephiny's hut. Sure, she didn't believe my story about a long walk but she didn't question me anymore. Then, you came to take me back..."

Xena remembered this part well… that was the night that this girl became her slave. The night that the girl had relinquished herself into Xena's care. The girl belonged to her. Xena looked up and into Gabrielle's shadow-cast eyes. "I remember."

Gabrielle paused and stared down at her hands. "I don't know why I didn't say something. I can't say I forgot, but Hades, I was just so happy to be yours. Maybe it was a subconscious thing-I don't know. Maybe I was too afraid to tell you."

A sad smirk came upon Xena's face and she felt the subtle burning of tears in her eyes. "You were mine. And I never hurt you. Not ever."

"Please, you have to believe me when I say I care about you," Gabrielle pleaded. She reached out and put her hand on Xena's cheek. "I would never do anything to harm you, Xena. If it hadn't been for you, I would have died in Rome, and you know it. When I woke up on this ship, you were the first thing on my mind. I thought you were dead. By the gods, at least you're alive Xena. As long as you're alive, I can still get redeem myself to you. I promise I will make things right again. I promise."

Xena's eyes bore into the darkness, the warmth of the girl's palm on her cheek stirring heat throughout her body. She took a deep breath and met her former slave's pleading gaze. "Tell me your plan then."

**x.x.x**

The noon sun beat down on the deck of the ship. Prisoners taken captive from the raid on Rome lined the center of the deck in chains. Former slaves and Najara's men encircled the perimeter awaiting the spectacle. Apparently all of Najara's men had once been in the same position. Gabrielle accompanied Najara as she commenced the light ceremony.

"Brothers and sisters of the light! Today, you witness the end to your journey as slaves as your master's whip is forever silenced by the lashing of our own!" Najara bellowed, her arms rose in triumph, a sword bracing her waist and a whip gripped in her hand.

The crowd cheered. Random voices in the midst cried to see the blood of their masters upon the ship's floor.

"But first, we must do as the Gin command," she said, hushing the crowd back into attention. "First, our prisoners have a chance to forever turn from the darkness—they get a chance to embrace the light!"

The former slaves looked on without cheering while Najara's men stood stoic.

"They don't seem to like that idea," Gabrielle whispered.

Najara shook her head. "It must be done."

The first prisoner looked up as Najara spoke. "You will never have my word," he spat at the floor. "I am an Egyptian. I am Cleopatra's personal escort!"

The Egyptian guard's dark skin cracked with the red lines of cuts at the hands of Najara's men. His eyes held no fear for death and they never left the crusader's gaze.

"You will not submit to the light of the Gin?" Najara asked, carelessly. "It is your only chance for redemption… the only the Gin offer outside of death."

"Then kill me you fucking bitch!" the Egyptian yelled.

Without hesitation Najara's free hand found her blade and sliced the prisoner's throat.

Gabrielle screeched and turned her head away as the man's limp torso dropped to the floorboards, blood pouring from his neck toward her feet. She swallowed down the sick feeling in her throat and tried to hold back the sting of tears in her eyes. For the briefest of moments her gaze met Xena's piercing blue eyes from down the line. Xena nodded and even risked a weak smile and wink.

The crowd lifted into continuous uproar as Najara's blade tore down the line of prisoners, all but two accepting the 'privilege' of life under Najara and the Gin's command. Blood smeared across the deck; footprints from the guards who had dragged the bodies away lead to the side of the ship. That is where Gabrielle found herself after the first twelve deaths, lurching over the side.

The warmth of someone's palm on her back raised her from her depressed spell. "You okay, sis?"

Gabrielle wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and turned to Lila. "All this death… it's just not fair."

"The Roman woman… did she hurt you like they all say?" Lila asked softly. "Seeing her death might mend old wounds."

When Gabrielle met Lila's eyes she saw something she never expected to see: lust for blood. "No Lila, Xena never—" she stopped herself. Surprised to be in a place where she could not even trust her sister with the truth, she clenched her jaw and slammed her fist against the top of the railing. "She never stopped hurting me, Lila. Ever."

"As was my master, Barillas," Lila began. "A sour old warlord with nothing but cunt on his mind… his hands always upon me." She took a deep breath and her voice grew weary. "His death today at Najara's hand—it lifted the pain. To see his tongue cut from his mouth and know that he has finally tasted the blood of my revenge."

A well of guilt built inside Gabrielle's stomach and she turned away to again throw up off the side of the ship. Her entire body shuddered and she couldn't fight the tears. What had she done? "I'm so sorry, Lila."

Suddenly, a loud cheer from the crowd shook the air. "Kill the Roman bitch!" the onlookers cried.

Gabrielle walked quickly toward the circle and busted through the crowd. Najara had begun her questioning of Xena.

"You will never win," Xena spat at Najara's feet. "Rome will come for you."

The crowd burst into laughter and boos.

A smirk came to Najara's lips. "Submit to the will of the Gin or find yourself overboard with the rest of your kind," she said confidently while pointing the end of her blade to Xena's throat.

Gabrielle placed an urgent hand on Najara's shoulder. "Don't kill her," she said, her voice demanding.

"If you can't handle the blood, go below deck… darling," Najara said sternly, her eyes never leaving Xena.

"No," Gabrielle said willfully. "Give me the whip. I would see to the Gin's will. But I would do it myself."

The crowd grew silent.

Najara's eyes turned from Xena, pulling her sword away from the former empress's throat. "You would do this? Your first kill?"

Gabrielle took the sword and whip from Najara's grasp, her eyes determined and focused. "She tortured me. I would see the same done to her before I rip her heart from her chest," she said with strength in her voice. "Chain her up."

Najara smiled and motioned for her guards to do as commanded.

Once Xena had been chained, standing away from the crowd with her arms tied above her head, Gabrielle approached her from behind. She ran the tips of her fingers against Xena's skull and clutched a wad of the warrior's black hair in her hand. She swallowed and yanked her hair back, slowing whispering into Xena's ear, "forgive me, Empress."

Xena couldn't help but smile at that. "Don't hold back, girl."

Gabrielle backed up so she was again at Najara's side. She raised the whip above her head and cracked it down upon Xena's back. A wail followed every strike and Gabrielle tried to do as Xena commanded and give it her all with every lash.

"You are worthless!" Gabrielle cried as her whip called for blood. With each of Xena's wails of pain Gabrielle focused to maintain her resolve. With every lash, Xena's tone became more jagged, more inflamed, as did the wounds painting the warrior's back.

Gabrielle recalled the first time she saw Xena's naked back in her bathing chamber on the day they first met. The inception of what would become something more than master and slave but something less than friends; tainted by the elevation of Xena's station, tainted by the existence of Roman law itself. She wished she knew more about her. She wished she knew who inflicted the first scars that maimed her former empress' beautiful skin. She wished she was not the one who was reopening these old wounds. Yet, another lash found its way to Xena's back. And another. And another. She hoped that Xena could embrace the pain long enough to fulfill their plan of escape.

"You took me from my family!" Gabrielle cried as she whipped Xena's back again. "You're worthless! The Gin don't even want you to surrender!"

Xena cried again, her body limp against the chains with blood dripping down her back to the wooden floor. "You're wrong girl!" She said between coughing. She threw her head back, seeming to revel in her next words, "I didn't take you from your family… I merely had my use for you in Rome. You were not the first girl to suffer at my hands. But… I do know the name of the slaver Caesar bought you from."

Gabrielle paused for a moment, glancing over to Najara and back again. "Who?" she asked.

Xena laughed, a sound bordering on maniacal. "He's a warlord. I used to run with his clan before I came to Rome… "

Gabrielle looked cautiously to her sister who burst through the crowd.

"He must be the man that slaughtered our village!" Lila yelled, the redness of tears forming in her eyes.

Gabrielle grasped her sister's shoulders as she shook with sobs.

"He murdered mother and father…" Lila cried, falling to her knees and cradling her head in her hands.

Gabrielle bent down with Lila and ran her hands through her hair. She glanced up at Najara, the strength of fresh rage behind her gaze. "We must do something, Najara."

Najara shook her head and yelled to Xena. "From where does he hail?"

Xena spit blood to the floor and looked back at them. "I can take you to him."

Najara approached Xena and looked down at the beaten woman. "Why are you telling us this now?"

Xena smirked and looked up at the crusader through half-lidded eyes. "The Gin have a use for me, Najara. They want me to live. This man… Draco… is an elusive warlord. He never leaves camp and only responds to his allies. I can take you to him."

"We need to keep her alive!" Gabrielle yelled. "She can take me to my revenge…" she reached out for Najara's hand. "Please, this must be a sign from the Gin. I must kill the warlord Draco."

The crusader clutched Gabrielle's hand and after a moment of silence she leaned in to kiss her lips. "You will have your revenge, my love," she said softly. Then she roared to the crowd. "We will have the head of the warlord Draco! Through him we will free more slaves… and one of our own shall make brutal amends!" She shot her and Gabrielle's hand up in the air in victory and the crowd of freed slaves bellowed in applause.

Gabrielle caught eyes with Xena after the kiss she shared with Najara, heat still warming her cheek. Her former empress shot her a half-hearted smile but quickly averted her gaze. Silently, Gabrielle made plans to visit her again tonight.

Najara motioned for her guards and commanded, "Take her below deck!"

**x.x.x.**

Hours passed and still the celebration on the ship raged. Gabrielle sat on deck with Najara's arms around her at all times. Najara's hot lips tasted of ale and merriment. Even Lila stumbled from person-to-person passing along cups of stolen Cestian wine. Yet, Xena was all that occupied Gabrielle's thoughts. She imagined Xena's beaten form lying in agony on the cold wooden floor of her cell—because while Najara allowed her to live it was clear that Xena's death was imminent. Xena, still a captive, and Gabrielle, still Najara's pet.

Gabrielle shook her head at the thought and raised her cup of wine to her lips. There was cause for celebration—they were both still alive, thanks to her plan. And now it was just a matter of waiting for them to dock on the shores of Greece. Once there, escaping from Najara and her men would be possible—even easy.

Lila broke Gabrielle's thoughts as she stumbled into the table and fell into her chair laughing. Her mouth, now purple from the wine, mumbled out a joke and again burst into laughter. Najara joined her in the celebration and lifted her cup to cheers. How was Gabrielle going to convince Lila that Najara was the true villain? It didn't seem possible, given Lila's blood thirsty reaction to Najara's execution of over a dozen slave owners and disciples.

"Ya know, Gabrielle," Lila muttered. "You and Najara. You're beautiful together."

Najara's wide smile brightened and she lifted her cup again in cheers, this time insisting Gabrielle join in the toast. "To Gabrielle, the 'light' of my world. May we always find peace in each other's arms."

The younger blond forced a smile and raised her glass, an unwanted blush ever reddening her face. "To Najara, for showing mercy today—for allowing our revenge," she said, taking Lila's hand in her own. "And to Lila, for forgiving her sister."

Lila narrowed her eyebrows, raised the drink to her lips, and then suddenly laid her head on the table. Within moments, a small snore arose from her deep-breathing form.

Gabrielle reached out to stroke her sister's long brown hair. The wine was starting to take its toll on her senses and the well of guilt that she felt in her sister's presence overflowed and without warning hot tears stung her cheek.

Najara kissed the tears as they rolled down and brought Gabrielle face to meet her own. "You don't deserve these tears. Draco is the menace."

"No," Gabrielle said hopelessly. "I did this to her. I ran away. Draco and his men found her and mother and father because I led them to my village as I fled."

Gabrielle drank down the rest of the wine in her cup and abruptly stood. "I need to—"

Najara stood as she did and pulled her into her arms. "I'm here to fix this. That's what my crusade is all about, Gabrielle." The younger woman broke down in sobs and clutched Najara's shoulders. She had forgotten how good it felt to be held. "I am here to make sure that no one ever takes advantage of the innocent ever again."

Within an hour, Gabrielle was in Najara's bedchamber, lying naked across her sheets while Najara's mouth explored her untouched body. Instinctually, the crusader's tongue elicited tingles all over her, but as the moment bore on thoughts of Xena vexed enjoyment. Before the crusader's tongue could slip between her legs, Gabrielle suddenly sat up and hurled over the side of the bed.

**x.x.x.**

"You smell like wine, girl," Xena said with a small smile on her lips. Xena slowly scooted herself up into a seated position, gently leaning her inflamed back against the coolness of the wall. "Mm… that actually feels good."

With a jingling of keys, Xena watched as the bars opened and the girl let herself inside the cell. She collapsed to the floor and immediately swung her arms around Xena's neck. Hot tears poured onto the nape of her neck and she instinctively brought the girl into a tight embrace. She decided she would wait to ask her how she'd come into possession of her cell key.

"Hey now… what's going on? I'm okay," Xena said in a hushed voice.

The girl shook her head and Xena caught another whiff of wine on her lips.

"I think you might have had too much to drink, girl," she said wearily, pulling the girl's face from her neck. Even with swollen eyes she was still beautiful. While trust had not been fully restored between them, Xena's heart leapt as the girl moved into kiss the side of her face. Xena bowed her head and pulled the girl's face away. She repeated, "I think you've had too much to drink, girl."

The girl's face sunk down in tears and her long blonde hair covered her face. "I'm so sorry, Xena… I can't believe I did this to you."

Xena silently laughed at her initial thought. She couldn't believe the girl had done this to her either—turned her into a blubbering fool with a crush on a common girl from Potadeia. But she decided to keep that little tidbit to herself. "I'm alive because of you."

Gabrielle shook her head. "No, I did this to you. Just like I did this to Lila. My entire village is dead or enslaved because I wanted to have adventures, tell stories, live in a dream!" She paused to clear her throat and move the hair from her face. "Xena—I am the reason you're now at the mercy of a crazy woman… I have so much guilt that I don't even care that even after everything, I might as well call Najara "empress.""

The thought struck a violent cord. If anything, Xena had imagined the girl's life would have been full of splendor given her close relationship with the crusader. She wondered, "Does she hurt you?"

The girl reduced to tears again, her upper body shaking. "I almost had sex with her, Xena."

A surge of jealousy winded tightly around Xena's chest. She opened her mouth to speak but words failed her. Her mind screamed, 'You are mine, you're supposed to be mine!' but her clenched jaw ensured her raging thoughts did not burst into speech.

"I couldn't do it. I mean, yeah, she's beautiful Xena—and while her methods may be flawed, her motives are pure," the girl rambled.

This only further fueled Xena's tempered anger. "The ends should not justify the means."

"I know, Xena, I know—but ultimately no matter what I couldn't go through with it," the girl said, purposefully averting her eyes. "When I dream, she's not the person I belong to."

Xena allowed herself a tender moment, moved by the girl's sudden change in disposition. The wine might have induced her current state but the truth remained. She reached out and brushed a tear from under the girl's eye, finally embracing her gaze. "Everyone deserves to have their dreams, Gabrielle," Xena spoke quietly.

"Xena—you just said my name," Gabrielle said, tears drying. "How… what changed?"

"Let me tell you a story this time, Gabrielle," Xena said softly, her hands falling back to her sides. "Years ago, after Caesar betrayed me and left his mark on me, I came upon a village. I entered into a large crowd, likely some kind of harvest festival. The men of the village had heard of me—they knew I was a warlord that had terrorized nearby villages. So in my weakened state, they beat me until I had no fight left. They were going to kill me. And then, out of the chaos a teen girl threw herself over me. She screamed 'Don't kill her Daddy! Don't kill her." Two of the men began fighting each other and while the drunks were distracted she dragged me to the edge of her village… she led me to safety. When I asked her why she would save a criminal, her only response was, 'my heart told me to.' That was the last time I ever saw her—or so I thought."

Xena's palm felt Gabrielle's heartbeat rage on the side of her neck.

"Little did I know that same girl would save my life again years later… more than once."

Gabrielle took a deep breath and stared, stunned, back into Xena's eyes. "I can't believe that was you. I can't believe it. I've been hoping to meet you again my whole life."

Xena allowed herself a smile and took Gabrielle's hand in her own. "I owe you my life more times than I hope to ever have to repay you. From this day forth, Gabrielle, I am in your debt," she said and bowed he head in severance.

Xena felt a tingle in her arm as Gabrielle's fingertips traced up her forearm to her shoulders, and finally to her neck and face. She kept her head bowed until the smell of wine from Gabrielle's lips again flooded her senses. A rush of heat pulsed between the two of them, a rhythm, a cord finally to be strum.

"Xena, since the day I met you, you've been in my heart," Gabrielle said, her breath on Xena's cheek.

Xena took a deep breath in an attempt to dispel what she might have called magic encircling them. Doubt crept in again and again, replaying her betrayal, replaying her kiss with Najara, replaying the night they met in Potadeia, replaying the night she entered her bedchamber as her slave, replaying all of the lives she'd taken, replaying Gabrielle's tears as Najara slit the throats of slave traders. "You don't want this, Gabrielle. I am only going to hurt you."

Gabrielle nudged Xena's chin up so that she could meet her gaze. Their noses nearly touching, her hands on Xena's neck and their shared breath ragged with desire, Gabrielle spoke the only words Xena needed to hear, "I love you, Xena… at the very least, you owe me this."


End file.
